


Fire Princes

by jhengchie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire Princes<br/>Akafuri, Kagakuro<br/>Omegaverse<br/>Alphas command, Betas follow, Omegas submit. In the midst of warring kingdoms, 2 alphas will fight for their rightful place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rakuzan has been breached

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kagami and Akashi are no way in hell near related but red hair and red eyes tell a different story.. and then my need for omegaverse. I know there are different tropes in the Omegaverse but I will write what I am comfortable with~ so it may not be exactly the conventional plot but it’s easier on my brain cells XD

The country of Rakuzan is situated in a strategic parcel of land, bounded by mountains on the north, a bountiful sea by the East, and prosperous lands situated on the south and west. They were blessed with nutritious soils and abundant sea that harvest was never short of surpluses that they trade to their neighboring countries. But what sets Rakuzan apart are the twin princes that everyone dubbed as the _Fire Princes_ due to the fiery red hairs and eyes. The princes were complete opposites of each other, the older was taller and stronger while the younger was wiser and his mind a complex equation. The older had a huge heart that cared, while the younger has patience as short as his height. Despite the differences, they do agree on some things, and one of which is their duty to their country as princes.

 

But the _Fire Princes_ were not known until the two were eighteen and of age, because when they were born, a war was waging, and Rakuzan was under threat.

 

“We must protect them; they are the future of Rakuzan.” A Rakuzan Alpha general spoke.

 

“We shall have the Queen and princes escape the palace before it is breached.” The Alpha king announced and everyone agreed.

 

“I cannot leave; it will only make the enemies realize that we are hiding something, or someone.” The queen replied calmly as she sat on her throne by her husband; her strong will comes from her blood, born an alpha no less. Soft wails were heard from the golden cribs by her side and she cooed at the red head sons; a rare occurrence of twins, and both alphas to boot. “If we must save someone, only the princes should be saved.” The queen said fondly as she looked at the innocent faces of the Fire Princes.

 

“I cannot allow that.” The king said but the Queen smiled at him.

 

“It is not me that you should protect but this country.” She replied and the King nodded.

 

“If you may allow me to speak, I have a plan.” The advisor said and the King gave his permission. “We would need a decoy, for the enemies to believe that the princes and the lineage were truly killed.” He said and the room fell silent.

 

“I will not sacrifice innocent lives, a new born no less.” The Queen was angered but she knew that the plan is valid.

 

“Then I shall volunteer my son.” A platoon leader stood and faced the king. “My son is about the same age as the princes.”  He added.

 

“But why would you sacrifice your own son captain?” The king asked.

 

“For I care about my country, and my son will do his country good. The weak, the females, the children will go and suffer and probably die without a fight, but if my son could take the place of one of the prince, then he shall save the only hope our kingdom has.” The captain replied and the queen nodded.

 

“Then I volunteer my son as well.” This time, a noble lady of the court answered.

 

“What are you doing Shiori! We had waited for so long for our son!” her husband took her hand and asked her harshly.

 

“The captain is right, sacrifices should be made. Even if he did not take the place of the prince, we may end up dead with this war. Masaomi, please understand” Shiori replied and her husband stilled.

 

“I have nothing more to say.” He nodded and then faced the king and queen. “We shall volunteer our son.” He said then took leave to retrieve the boy.

 

The queen was tearful as she watched the two innocent boys being offered to her to save the princes. She then took the older of the two and kissed his head. “My dear son Taiga, grow up well and protect this land, Rakuzan shall build a wall powerful to any man with your strength.” She then placed her forefinger to the child’s heart etching the Rakuzan symbol of the red dragon and her own mark as a tiger. She then handed the boy to the soldier. “His name is Taiga.” She smiled fondly and took the boy from the soldier’s wife.

 

“His name is Hikaru.” The lady replied and the queen kissed the boy’s forehead.

 

The queen then took the younger and did the same as she did with Taiga. “Seijuurou, grow up to be the ruler of this country; Rakuzan shall flourish in your brilliance and you shall be absolute.” She then pointed her finger on the child’s heart and marked the boy with the Rakuzan symbol of the red dragon and the king’s mark of a lion. “His name is Seijuurou.” She then handed the boy to Shiori.

 

“And his name is Kaito.” Masaomi replied and the queen nodded.

 

“They bore the mark of Rakuzan, the deity of fire had blessed them with gifts; In due time they will rise up from the ashes and build Rakuzan to a kingdom everyone shall fear.” The king announced and everyone cheered. “On their eighteenth birthday, bring them back to the capital and they shall regain control of the fire, let them take what is rightfully theirs, the crown,  the prestige and responsibility of Fire Princes. But for now, take them away and keep them safe and apart; when the time comes, we shall all hear the dragon rise up and rule this bountiful land.” The King shouted and once again, the cheers erupted.

 

The princes were led out of the kingdom, held by their foster mothers who vowed to secrecy until the right time. They were each given a red jade pendant, a charm to be their guide and proof of their lineage. With a wave of a hand, the borders of Rakuzan was engulfed in flames to shield them from the attackers while the princes travelled out into the country; One to the northern border to a newly established Kingdom of Seirin and the other to a prosperous land of Teiko.

 

The war raged on and with that, news of the fallen empire of Rakuzan. Despite the strong hold of fire as the gift of the Deity of Rakuzan, the king and his men fell to their death defending the palace that was built to honor the dragon deity. The queen was mercilessly slaughtered along with the princes who where publicly beheaded. The once glorious Red of Rakuzan became a blood pool and the people were forced to be slaves for Kirichi Daichi, a kingdom infamous for greed and monopoly.

 

“You no longer are under the rule of the filthy king, I am Hanamiya, and you shall bow down to me!” he shouted and the soldiers raised their swords to scare the citizens into submission.

 

“Bring in the omega, we shall feast tonight!” He shouted and the soldiers then set out to take every omega available, men, women and even teens were not spared.

 

The new alpha king was ruthless, Rakuzan people came to know the first night he ruled, for they had seen the bloodshed of slaughtered Rakuzan alphas. The Betas were spared though they became mostly slaves but the omega were at the mercy of the king, for they became what they were born to be, submissive little whores for the king and his men to play with.


	2. Teiko and the Blue Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teiko is a country looked upon by others, aside from Rakuzan. The country with colors of Blue and White is a country that has prospered by their fertile land that provided not only bountiful produce but mined jewels and precious metals. Teiko was dubbed to be the Diamond kingdom; a contrast of Rakuzan’s strong red, the pristine white and blue is a symbol of the calmness their Wind deity had blessed them. The royal family bore the mark of an eagle, the wind deity’s symbol that does not differ much from each other, unlike the Rakuzan people who’s Deity allowed each alpha a different mark of their own but only the crowned monarchs can bear the mark of the Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this will focus on the strong country of Teiko. I will use Aomine as the royal surname for Teiko because it was derived from blue ^^

Teiko is a country looked upon by others, aside from Rakuzan. The country with colors of Blue and White is a country that has prospered by their fertile land that provided not only bountiful produce but mined jewels and precious metals.  Teiko was dubbed to be the Diamond kingdom; a contrast of Rakuzan’s strong red, the pristine white and blue is a symbol of the calmness their Wind deity had blessed them. The royal family bore the mark of an eagle, the wind deity’s symbol that does not differ much from each other, unlike the Rakuzan people who’s Deity allowed each alpha a different mark of their own but only the crowned monarchs can bear the mark of the Dragon.

 

Yet the omegas tell a different tale, for the wind deity favored the Omegas more than the alpha and for a chosen generation, she grants a special mark: the mark of the blue phoenix. The rare mark is blessed with the powers to control the wind, and they are called as the children of the wind for all the obvious reasons. They are highly prized and often kept guarded for their kind is most sought after by alphas who seek for higher powers.

 

And there came the rare omega, born as the youngest son of three, the prince of Teiko born from an omega mother, Kuroko Tetsuya. The boy was born with deathly pale white skin and sky blue hair reminiscent of the clear sky. He bore the mark on his back, bold royal blue and silver lined the infant’s skin and the eyes of those who witnessed the marking were wide and then became tearful.

 

The blue phoenix is the testament of their Deity’s blessings and being born as the prince meant that Teiko will continue to prosper despite the threats the world shall pose on them.

 

The queen was pleased to hear the news of the omega boy; she had always loved children though sadly she could not give her husband an omega child. The news of an omega infant, and a blue phoenix no less, brought great news to the kingdom; because despite alphas being prized as leaders, omegas were rare in their lineage and was favored by their deity, and the omega male is as rare as the blue phoenix.

 

“Shuuzou, Daiki, let’s meet your brother.” She gestured and the two princes, aged four and two, walked to where the omega concubine slept with her new born.

 

They approached the crib quietly and looked at the sleeping boy, the serene face of the omega was making their hearts feel warm and at ease; this is why the omegas were prized, they give alphas the calm that they needed.

 

“He’s tiny.”  Shuuzou, the first prince, remarked and the queen chuckled.

 

“He is. I want the two of you to promise me that you’ll take care of Tetsuya and you’ll protect him with your life.” The queen asked and the two boys nodded and swore their heart that they would indeed protect their brother and their country. The queen was pleased; she had raised such good princes.

 

 

 “Your majesties” They heard the voice of the concubine and the three turned to him.

 

“Rest my dear.” The queen instructed and the concubine nodded as she gave her thanks. “We named him after the last blue phoenix.” The queen informed her. “The deity would be pleased if we do. We will take care of him and protect him so please do not worry about him. And you shall be ranked first among the concubine, 2nd to my status. You deserve such position for bringing Teiko her greatest treasure.” The queen said and she accepted her fate with a humble heart. The queen smiled, she was glad to have chosen her among the other girls that each country had sent over when the king was crowned.

 

“I am honored, my country is not as big as yours but we strive to make it better.” The omega replied.

 

“Seirin is fairly new my dear, and with it come humility. I must personally thank Kagetora-san for sending his cousin, as Omega is rare in our lineage and our deity favors them more than the alphas.” The Queen responded and the omega smiled.

 

“Thank you your Majesty.” She bowed her head in respect.

 

“Will she be our mama too?” Daiki, the second prince asked and the queen smiled at him fondly.

 

“Would you want to?” She asked and the child nodded. “Mayu-san, will you accept?” The queen asked and the omega blushed and nodded.

 

“Mama!” Daiki squealed and jumped on the bed to wrap and arm around the omega who chuckled and returned the embrace.

 

The loud voice of the two year old disturbed the sleep of the infant and was soon crying on his crib. The queen took the child and cradled him in her arms.

 

The king entered the room and saw the two females with his three sons and fondly smiled. He walked towards the queen and looked at his son, both shared a content smile. He kissed his wife’s cheek and then placed a hand on the infant’s head. “Tetsuya, you are a gift to us.” He uttered and then took the infant’s hand and kissed it.

 

He then walked towards his eldest and the four year old bowed his head in respect. “Shuuzou, you are too stiff. You are a prince but also my son.” The king ruffled his son’s hair who beamed a smile.

 

The king then walked towards the bed and the two year old prince latched himself on the father. “You are a prince Daiki, not a monkey.” He laughed but the bluenette prince still held onto his father.

 

“Mayu-san. Are you feeling okay?” He asked and the omega nodded. “I do apologize for not being here during your labor.” He apologized and Mayu shook her head.

 

“I hope that your business was a success your majesty.” She replied and the king smiled.

 

“Seirin is pleased to be our ally.” The king told them. “Your niece Riko has grown beautiful since our last visit.” The king informed her and Mayu smiled at the news. “King Hyuuga has been adamant on having her marry Prince Junpei.” The king laughed and Mayu smiled at the news.

 

“She is set to be the future Queen of Seirin. I do believe that she can be one.” Mayu replied and the king nodded.

 

“Have you informed her of the news?” The king asked his wife who nodded. “Ah, very well.” He turned to the infant and smiled once more.

 

“Then we must tell you a good news Daisuke.” The Queen said as she gingerly turned the infant to its side to reveal the mark of the blue phoenix.

 

The king’s eyes went wide and he shed silent tears; it was truly a gift from the deity.

 

\----

 

 _Rakuzan has been captured by Kirisaki Daichi, the alphas and monarch are all dead including the new born princes_.

 

King Daisuke gripped the parchment tightly, he could not believe such cruelty fell upon the kingdom that was like a brother to theirs. He ordered everyone to be on guard; Teiko would be attacked if they were not careful and prepared.

 

“Rakuzan has fallen, King Aiba and his family has been murdered.” The king informed his family. “We shall not fall into the hands of evil, we will fight if we must, but we must keep the princes safe.” The king ordered.

 

“It shall be done.” The queen responded and soon took her sons with Mayu and few attendants to leave the castle and retreated to a secret safe house by the mines of Teiko’s rich mountains.

 

As expected, Kirisaki Daichi attacked Teiko with force of at least a hundred alpha. But Teiko was not known as the Diamond kingdom for nothing; because Daisuke had an army of alphas of his own. The wind Deity was kind to Teiko and lent her powers; the wind was pushing their enemies down to their knees. The aftermath of war was bloodshed but Teiko remained strong and undefeated, King Hanamiya retreated with a promise of vengeance.

 

“We must be always on guard, let this be a reminder to us that we are not an absolute country.” King Daisuke shouted to his generals and legions of Alphas who shouted back in agreement.

 

The queen, concubine and the princes return to the palace and the two princes were determined to fight for their country, Teiko is not just a territory to them, it is a family to protect.

 

“I promise my life to protect this country father.” Shuuzou said and the little prince Daiki mimicked his older brother.

 

“You are four Shuuzou.” Daisuke reminded his son.

 

“I am a prince father.” He replied and Daisuke grinned at his son.

 

“A true alpha.” He muttered and nodded, opting to train the princes at such a young age.

 

\----

 

Kuroko was drapped in pristine wide robes with blue trim and blue sash. He walks fairly unnoticed but that’s the reason why a bell was attached to his wrist. He was now four and like most kids, he wanted to play with his brothers. But the first prince is busy with his studies, despite being eight he had a brain of years older, and Daiki was too strong to be his playmate.

 

“Hello.” A voice startled the omega and he turned to see a beautiful lady with a red head child in tow.

 

“hello.” Kuroko greeted back.

 

“I am Akashi Shiori and this is my son Seijuurou.” The beautiful lady introduced herself and Kuroko smiled at her.

 

“I am Kuroko Tetsuya.” He introduced himself.

 

“Lady Shiori, Tetsuya.” Mayu greeted them and turned to her son.

 

‘She is your son?” Shiori asked and Mayu nodded. “He is very beautiful like you.” She added and Mayu thanked her.

 

“Tetsuya, this is Lady Shiori and her son Seijuurou. They will be staying in the palace as economic advisors. Seijuurou is same age as you so you can be friends and playmates.” Mayu said and Kuroko smiled at the red head.

 

“it’s nice to meet you Akashi-sama, Akashi-san.” Tetsuya bowed.

 

“it’s an honor your majesty.” Shiori bowed and Seijuurou approached the omega.

 

“Let’s be friends, call me  Seijuurou.” The red head said and Kuroko nodded.

 

“Please call me Tetsuya.” The prince offered a hand and Akashi shook it.

 

“We will do everything to help you.” Mayu whispered into Shiori’s ears and the lady smiled at her gratefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Seirin ^^ there are certain details that I purposely did not include in this chapter so it may confuse a little bit. But rest assured that I will fill up those details as we progressed..


	3. Seirin, the new kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking free from an oppressive ruler, the elders built their own tiny nation and accepted refugees to become a kingdom that had gained respect from other bigger kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would probably long and boring sort of history lesson. It is in a way more of the background of how Seirin rose to power but we will see a bit of Kagami (hopefully because he is itching to appear in the story again) and the Seirin monarchs (Junpei is already in clutch time).

Shohei was once a powerful country, with five amazing generals that were a force to reckon with. The country rose to the ranks of Teiko and Rakuzan, with lineage of alphas that were not only powerful but charismatic as well. But Shohei fell into rubbles as one of the generals wanted to take over the kingdom; and without the other 4 general’s knowledge, they launched an attack to take over the crown.

 

Shohei was no more as Hanamiya Masaki claimed his status as king and the name was changed to Kirisaki Daichi. The four generals knew what the their fate lies when they stayed so they escaped the ill fated kingdom in search of refuge. The generals brought along their family, and sons who were close  friends as well, two were even slated to mate when they grow into  full maturity.

 Three out of the four fled to Rakuzan, a powerful kingdom of fire while the other went to the mountains to have a fresh start.

 

 

“Teppei.” The general called out his son.

 

“Yeah?”  the boy answered his father.

 

‘I’m sorry son.” The general said and it brought a frown to the boy.

 

‘It’s not your fault father,’ He beamed a smile.

 

They met strangers along the way, bandits and rebels and together, they became a group of misfits that built their own world by the foot of the mountains. They never gave a name to their group but offered a helping hand to passersby and to other misfits like them. They never knew how they got to where they were after a year of cohabitating but the band of five turned to a couple hundred, earning them a right to claim a nation.

 

“Akira, I think it’s time that we officially be a kingdom, or nation at the very least.” General Kiyoshi suggested as they watched their sons sparred in the open field.

 

“You talk too much Kouta.” Hyuuga Akira, the leader of a few bandits laughed it off.

 

“I am serious.” Gen Kiyoshi replied.

 

“of course you are.” Hyuuga replied and they sighed as they watch their son run towards a girl brought by a council elder. “Kagetora-san” Hyuuga greeted and the nodded to the two.

 

“It seems that we must make a decision soon, the group is getting bigger and soon enough, Kirisaki Daichi may find us and attack us.” Kagetora said and the two nodded.

 

“We are no experts in the government nor we come from nobility.” Hyuuga explained but Kiyoshi beamed him a smile.

 

“You are a born leader Hyuuga, that’s all we need. We shall pool all the money we could get and build a treasury, and from the dust and rubles we shall establish our home.” Kiyoshi said and Hyuuga clicked his tongue.

 

“I won’t take the lead, your idea so take command.” Hyuuga pointed out.

 

“Nah, I’m more of the general type, but you my friend, is a leader type.” Kiyoshi remarked and the two made a sort of awkward handshake and decided that the land that bordered the mountains shall be their land to call home.

 

Their perseverance and determination warmed the heart of the Earth Deity, and thus granted them protection and her blessings. She entrusted the mark of the most powerful mythical beast on land, the famed 9 tailed fox, the  wise and beautiful Kitsune. In return for the gift of the deity, they named the kingdom, Seirin, a praise o her name and she was pleased.

 

“I shall bless your land with precious harvest and you shall quickly rise to be unbeatable. Your alphas, I shall bestow a chosen few to have nine tails, and betas loyal to you shall have three. There will be omega and they will stand in rank as you please but in rare cases, the earth that you stand on shall bear a child, a precious 6 tailed omega that shall be the treasure of Seirin.” Her voice rang clear inside the temple and her marks, the kitsune, branded the alphas and betas of the group, and some rare omegas as well.

 

Seirin became a rising kingdom, and to the Kirisaki Daichi, they were a threat to their kingdom. Hanamiya led his army to charge against Seirin, expecting the new kingdom has been caught off guard from the sudden attack. But Seirin’s alphas were blessed by the Earth Deity and the Kitsune were fierce depite being few in numbers, the young and blooming kingdom won the battle and they established themselves as the Boulder Kingdom, a strong fort protected by the mountains and blessed by the Earth Deity.

 

“Daisuke” Akira greeted the majestic King of Teiko.

 

“Akira.” Daisuke greeted back. “Such a battle you had with Hanamiya and I am very happy that you persevered and won.” Daisuke remarked and Akira laughed.

 

“Kouta’s the main man. He’s a pride of the uncrown generals back in the days.” Akira replied just as the said man entered the hall with three kids in tow.

 

“Your majesty.” Kouta bowed in respect and so as the other three kids.

 

“I don’t think Kirisaki Daichi will stop with conquering lands.” Daisuke said as they sat on a circular table and were served Seirin’s home brew apple cider from the orchard by the foot of the mountain.

 

“I can tell.” Kouta responded, knowing how Hanamiya overthrew their old king.

 

“I am quite surprised at how well you defended your land.” Daisuke said and the two smiled.

 

“Kouta got the heart, I got the leadership. It’s a tag team really but our deity had blessed us well and we are indebted to her.” Akira replied and Daisuke nodded.

 

“I am very pleased. I know that it is not a tradition on your part but we would like to offer you an omega. Our deity prefers omegas above alphas and thus an omega is a true gem in our country. I will offer you one as a sign of my true intent to be allies with you.” Daisuke said and the Teiko guards ushered an omega female.

 

“This is a gesture that I appreciate but should it really be done?” Akira asked with a raised brow.

 

“You do not necessarily need to return the favor.” Daisuke argued.

 

“We must, if it is tradition.” A voice rang through the hall as Kagetora approached with a female. “Mayu is my cousin and an omega.” He introduced the timid girl who bowed to the kings and the general.

 

“Is it really alright?” Akira asked and Mayu nodded. “then we shall do a trade to signify the alliance of Seirin and Teiko.” Akira formalized and extended a hand to which Daisuke shook with a smile.

 

“She will make a good queen Akira, Furihata Kaori is a cherished lady in waiting of my wife.” He said and Akira nodded.

 

“I will have to ask Junpei though.” He laughed and the young prince joined them and bowed.

 

“What is it father?” He asked and the king gestured to the lady of Teiko.

 

“Will you allow me to marry her?” Akira asked and Junpei pushed his glasses before nodding.

 

“I do wish for a sibling as well.” Junpei answered and Akira laughed at his son.

 

“It is settled then.” Akira said and the two kings drafted a contract.

 

\--

 

“I humbly ask for your protection.” A soldier asked as he knelt down in front of the King and his general.

 

“Why would we trust you?” The king asked and the soldier presented the jade emblem of Rakuzan.

 

“I have the prince, at least one of them and we do not have much time.” He replied.

 

“In return for protection, what would you offer?” The king asked.

 

“My loyalty and my life. I am a soldier your highness.” The soldier said.

 

“I come to justify his request.” Another solider burst into the hall and the general noticed the old friend.

 

“Hayama?” Kouta asked and the soldier nodded.

 

“I came to Rakuzan after the collapse of Shohei with Mibuchi and Nebuya.” Hayama explained.  “Kirisaki Daichi is planning to take down Rakuzan and as precaution, The king had ordered for their son’s exile until the time that they could reclaim Rakuzan.” He explained further.

 

“I cannot ignore such threat to innocent lives over greed and power.” Kiyoshi balled his hands into a fist.

 

“I understand.” Akira responded quietly. “you are no longer people of Rakuzan. Seirin was built as a refuge of people collectively wanting escape, and we offer our help but you have to forget your own race and submit yourselves to our ruling Deity, the Earth Deity and the Kitsune of Seirin.” Akira announced and the two soldiers bowed and said their affirmation as loud and proud as a true citizen of Seirin.

 

Strong wind blew and Akira smiled as he knew the Earth Deity agreed to protect the prince of Rakuzan.

 

“The prince shall live as a servant of the palace. This is not to humiliate the Rakuzan lineage but to protect him from the eyes of foes. My son Kouki shall be his friend and they will grow up together and protect each other.  This is the best that I could offer the prince.” Akira said and the two nodded. “Your name soldier?” Akira asked.

 

“Kagami Tamaki” The soldier answered. “The prince is named Taiga, but he is now Kagami Taiga of Seirin.” Kagami added and the king nodded.

 

“Very well, please have it arranged the soonest.” Akira ordered and the soldiers were ushered to their rooms to rest while they await the news from Rakuzan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seirin is a fairly new school in the manga and the basketball club in particular was sort of founded by Kiyoshi; I just translated it here. I did intend to pair up Kiyoshi with izuki but then I sort of read an akafuri story with a sort of Izuki x hayama ninja pair so.. why not add them in there. Whether the uncrowned kings will play other bigger roles in the future, I am not yet decided on this ^^~
> 
> please note that the generation of miracles is a little younger than the seniors in the story. Daiki and the rest of GoM except Kuroko and Akashi will be of same age ~ 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts ^^


	4. Friendships and Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grown up teens ready to conquer the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been busy but now an update ^^

It was a nice day at Seirin, the kingdom that built a reputation of being a strong force to reckon with. King Hyuuga was of course ecstatic to see his son grow up quite the prince that he surely knows Junpei is meant to be but nonetheless regretted. It’s not because Junpei would not be a good leader, on the contrary he is one already, but because he knew Kiyoshi and his son Teppei is better off as leaders.

 

Then he sighed seeing his omega son, Kouki was a beautiful child and an omega that the kingdom adored. He is from a Teikan mother and a race that prized omegas more than alphas. He smiled when two figures ran along with the prince, a raven haired omega male whose beauty was far from any females he’ve seen and a red head alpha whose heart is not to be questioned. They’ll do fine.

 

“Kagami-kun!” Furihata shouted and the red head turned to look at the panting prince.

 

“come on Furi, it’s just a few more meters!” Kagami called out to the prince who nodded and then started to run again.

 

“Alex’s training is super hard!” Furihata whined.

 

“Or would you rather have Riko’s training?” Himuro, Kagami’s _not-blood-brother_ spoke. Furihata shuddered at the thought of his brother’s training and shook his head. “Thought so. Let’s go.” He said and they all ran towards the end of the palace’s garden where boulders naturally formed an interesting rock garden.

 

“Took you long enough.” A blonde busty girl spoke as she sat on one of the boulders.

 

“I apologize.” Furihata said and the girl smiled at him.

 

“Well, if I am not extremely fond of you then perhaps you are dead meat now.” Alex uttered and kissed the brunette unexpectedly.

 

“Yah!” Kagami hurled and pulled the mentor away from the prince. “you don’t kiss the prince like that!” Kagami was furious.

 

“You sound like his mate Taiga, relax!” Alex remarked.

 

“I am just protecting him because you are taking advantage of him! Besides, I am his bodyguard.” KAgami protested.

 

“We are Taiga, not just you!” Himuro corrected him and Furihata smiled.

 

“I am glad to have you both. It means a lot that I have friends like you!” The prince said and the three smiled at him. ‘For an omega, you sure act like an alpha.” Fuirhata jabbed at Himuro who smiled at him.

 

“I can’t be a brother to Taiga if I lower my guards down.” Himuro replied.

 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” Kagami replied.

 

 

\------

 

“Kaijo?” Daiki asked and Daisuke nodded.

 

“We have to maintain the alliance of kingdoms against Kirisaki Daichi.” The king responded.

 

“But why me?” Daiki asked.

 

“Shuuzou will be the next king of Teiko, this is the stipulations of our constitution.” He paused. “King Kise’s only son is an omega and to protect him from the clutches of evil alpha.” The king said and Daiki sighed.

 

“Sure, I’ll be friendly.” Daiki said with disinterest, being the second born meant that he is bound to be married off to some kingdom.

 

The delegates of Kaijo arrived and both kings greeted each other in warm hugs and cheers.

 

“I am truly happy that you could extend your hospitality to us.” King Kise remarked and King Aomine shook his head.

 

“I am glad that you are choosing Teiko as your prospect ally.” King Aomine replied. “Meet my sons.” He then called out the princes.

 

“Hello, I am Crowned Prince Aomine Shuuzou” The eldest prince said bowing to the Kaijo royal court.

 

“Yo, Aomine Daiki.” The second prince greeted.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, I am Kuroko Tetsuya.” The youngest greeted.

 

“Allow me to introduce my son.” King Kise greeted back.

 

“Hello, I am Prince Kise Ryouta.” A blonde boy with golden amber eyes spoke and the three Teikan Princes were spell bound by his beauty.

 

“I hope you’ll get along with each other on your stay here.” King Aomine greeted.

 

“I am sure Daiki and Tetsuya  will be suitable as a companion for him, I need to prepare for my mating ceremony.” Shuuzou uttered and King Aomine nodded.

 

“Ah, yeah I forgot, you are nearly 21 and that time had come.” King Aomine remarked.

 

“true, Ryouta is nearing that age as well.” King Kise said and the two kings laughed as they walked towards the north wing where the conference rooms were located.

 

‘So, Kurokocchi!” Ryouta said in his bubbly voice and the bluenette was wide eyed. “you are an omega as well right?” He asked and Kuroko nodded. “is it hard to live with alphas?” He asked and Kuroko shook his head.

 

“I’m going training, see yah.” Daiki waved but the blonde followed him.

 

“Can I watch?” Ryouta asked and Daiki just shrugged his shoulders. ‘Yay!” Ryouta jumped for joy and dragged Kuroko towards the field where Daiki was going to train with soldiers his age.

 

“He is cool!” Kise remarked and Kuroko nodded.

 

“He is the ace of Teiko.” They heard a voice and they both turned to watch a red head approached them followed by a green haired lad and a purple haired lad.

 

“I didn’t know Shuutoku’s and Yosen’s princes are here as well.” Kise remarked.

 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Prince Ryouta.” The red head bowed slightly. “allow me to introduce myself, I am Akashi Seijuurou, son of the King’s royal advisor and Prince Tetsuya’s childhood friend and advisor.” Akashi introduced himself and the Kaijo Prince smiled.

 

“ah, Akasicchi.” Kise responded and then looked back at Daiki. “Is it possible to join them?” Kise asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“You are a guest and anything that will make you comfortable is our priority.” Akashi said and asking the guards to  give the prince a change of clothes.

 

“You surely take your role seriously.” Kuroko remarked and the red head nodded.

 

“Yes, for Teiko to be absolute.” Akashi replied.

 

“You sound like my brother so stop it.” Kuroko replied and Akashi smirked.

 

“Can I eat now?” Murasakibara Atsuhi, prince off Yosen grunted and Akashi called for a servant to lead the prince to the dinner hall.

 

‘Then I’ll head to the library, I am close to figuring out a special concoction for a tonic.” The green haired prince Midormia Shintaro of Shuutoku said and then left.

 

Akashi led Kuroko to a chair to watch the two princes train and was mildly surprised that the Kaijan Prince asked to spar with the Teikan Prince. Daiki smirked as he accepted but not without a bet.

 

“sure, if you defeat me then I can have a prize.” Daiki said and Kise agreed.

 

The spar started slowly, each observing the opponent for any opening until Aomine struck first, lhis sword swinging high and clashed with Kise who dodged it fairly well. Kise pushed the prince away and then proceeded to attack with heavy blows. Aomine grinned as he fought off the opponent, the prince was good, even for an omega.

 

“You sure have some skills but I’ll remind you that the only one who can beat me, is unfortunately me.” Aomine remarked and with a big blow, Aomine was able to disarm Kise and the sword lied on the crook of the Kaijan Prince’s neck.

 

They stared at each toher’s eyes and somewhere, somehow, they both felt the electricity that ran down their spines and their eyes aflamed with only one possible reason. They broke the trance when they heard the people around them applauded, making Aomine drop his sword.

 

“You can claim your prize, say it.” Kise said after an awkward cough.

 

“now is not a time. It is getting late, please prepare for dinner.” Aomine replied and left the training grounds.

 

“Do you believe in Fate Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked and Akashi grinned at him.

 

“The prince is quite observant.” Akashi replied and led the young prince to his chambers. “You should prepare yourself as well.” He said and bowed before going to his own chambers for a change of clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Shuuzou, Junpei, Riko and Teppei (along with Seirin seniors) are 20, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima and Himuro are all 18 while Akashi, Kagami, Furihata and Kuroko are 16. 
> 
> Mating ceremony for a crown prince is at the age of 21 but a person can find his mate as early as a teen. For the mating, an alpha and beta can mate within their own classes or other classes but an omega can only mate with an alpha, especially omega males. 
> 
> Finding a mate is not as simple but you can tell your mate apart from others by the heat that each of you will feel upon meeting. An alpha always recognizes his Omega mate faster than other classes because Omegas tend to be more submissive to their mates. Tatsuya, who is an Omega, and Kise are both special cases since they both act like alphas but if faced with their mate, they’ll be as submissive as any other omega


	5. Kaijo under threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaijo is in need of a prince consort for their omega crowned prince; and Daiki is in need of a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I failed to include in the previous note that a mated Alpha king/prince can have consorts if the mate allows. This is for those who are wondering why Kuroko’s mother and Furihata’s mother were accepted as consorts. ^^
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who is reading this. I know it’s a bit of a slow pace esp for the two fire princes to meet but we’ll get there. I actually changed the plot a bit when a light bulb moment hit me so please expect a bit more action in the near future.
> 
> After Aokise, I promise you that the meeting of the main pairs will occur so please bear with me while I bring Kaijo to the spotlight.

“It is very serious Daisuke.” King Kise Ryousuke said as he sat across the Teikan Prince.

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well Ryousuke.” King Midorima Shirota of Shuutokou greeted.

 

“A pleasure as well.” King Murasakibara Atobe of Yosen greeted as well.

 

“It is very nice to meet you though it is an urgent need for my son to be mated.” King Ryousuke said with a panicked voice.

 

“I know I can talk my son into it but it is early for Ryouta to undergo the mating ceremony, and we should not force our sons into something they don’t want to do.” King Daisuke argued.

 

“But Kirisaki Daichi would make Ryouta’s life miserable. If they get hold of him, his omega would never be able to overcome the heavy alpha pheromones.” King Ryousuke said and sighed as he slumped on his seat.

 

“We do understand, but it is wrong for us fathers to impose whom our sons mate with.” King Shirota said, always the calculated one.

 

“We’ll give them a chance, but it is clear that for Ryouta to maintain the crown of Kaijo, he has to choose Daiki, our sons are crowned princes.” King Atobe said and they all nodded.

 

“Let’s leave the kids for now. They are almost there but I am sure Daiki will be prepared to mate if the need arises.” King Daisuke assured him.

 

 

\-----

 

“What brought you here?” Daiki asked Ryouta as they sat on the balcony after dinner.

 

“You do know that I am an omega, and it is difficult for a kingdom to survive when the heir to the throne is an omega. Other powerful alphas can take over anytime.” Ryouta explained.

 

“So you need a mate?” Daiki asked and Ryouta nodded.

 

“A prince who is not directly in line with the throne.” Ryouta replied. “If I mated with an alpha crowned prince, I would need to leave Kaijo for my mate but a second or third prince would be able to denounce his claim to the throne and be my King-consort when I take the position from my father.” Ryouta explained.

 

“I see, it’s the threat from Kirisaki Daichi am I right?” Daiki asked and Ryouta nodded again. “Okay.” The Teikan prince said and it confused Ryouta. “I can be your mate.” Daiki said and Ryouta’s eyes widened as he felt electricity down his spine and his temperature rose a couple of degrees.

 

Ryouta’s body shivered and Daiki was unsure of what to do so he called out his attendant, a beta female who bowed her head to the prince. “Call for a doctor.” He instructed and the girl excused herself with a bow. Daiki took the body and felt that Ryouta was burning up.

 

Ryouta felt the touch of the alpha and sensed security and relief. He knew what was happening to him and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. The mere confirmation of the Teikan prince set him on fire and his heat was a first, something that he would never want to experience again, or so he thought.

 

Ryouta lied on the bed as the doctor approached the prince with the kings not far behind.

 

‘Ryouta!” King Ryousuke called out and his eyes were wide and his lips were shaking.

 

“He’s entering his heat. He had met his alpha mate and his body is already submitting to the claims.” The doctor explained. “How old is he?” He asked

 

‘He’s eighteen.” King Ryousuke answered.

 

‘Very well, he is fit to mate, though I believe the mating ceremony is due a few years back.” He explained. “If you choose to not allow mating, I need him isolated for a couple of days and cold water be prepared.” The doctor stood and faced the kings.

 

“I’ll do it.” Daiki spoke and everyone inside was gaping. “I can feel his pain.” Daiki gritted his teeth and the doctor sighed.

 

‘Very well my prince, if your father allows the mating…” The doctor was cut short by the shout of the Kaijan King.

 

“Please claim my son as yours, and be Kaijo’s crowned Prince’s consort.” The king knelt and Daiki nodded.

 

“I am doing this not for political reasons. I would like to set the bar straight, I am attracted to Ryouta, and I am accepting him as my mate.” Daiki said and the king nodded and kissed his son’s forehead before leaving the room.

 

“Be gentle.” The doctor said and Daiki nodded.

 

The room was locked and Daiki could only see the writhing omega gripping the sheets as the heat coursed through his body. Daiki approached the male and leaned in to kiss the blonde who submitted himself to the alpha. “Mine.” Daiki growled and Ryouta let out a scream as Daiki bit his neck, just where his sensitive glands were found.

 

Daiki was feral as he rammed into the blonde prince but Ryouta was dripping wet with the heat. It was neither intentional to be this way on their first official meeting but they could not deny the pangs of mating. Ryouta has been milked a couple of times yet Daiki’s strength is unparalleled. He pulled out and Ryouta whined, feeling the loss of the cock inside his hole.

 

“I will give you a chance to back out.” Daiki breathed heavily but Ryouta just shook his head and pulled the bluenette for a messy and sloppy kiss.

 

Daiki thrust inside the hole as Ryouta gasped, he was feeling good and the heat was dissipating with each thrust. But the true cravings could only be satiated by the knot that only Daiki can give. Daiki was full of energy and is aggressive to the point of hurting the blonde prince but he was sweet and tender as well; a contradiction of sorts but it was the way it is.

 

It came all too suddenly but the way their eyes narrowed and Daiki’s knot lodged itself deep into  the omega, it was a heavenly feeling for both. Daiki noticed his eagle mark on his right arm has been tainted with gold and Ryouta’s wolf sign by the left arm has been shaded with royal blue. He grinned as he pulled the boy closer to his body; they had come full circle with this activity.

 

 

The morning came but not with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Kise was blushing as he faced the Teikan prince who as still asleep apparently. He felt his back and behind sore and he flushed even more; he had mated with this gorgeous prince. Aomine stirred from his sleep and croaked open an eye. He saw the flushed face of the blonde prince and grinned, he is enjoying this too much.

 

But before the two could even greet each other a good morning, the kings burst through the door, making both princes to gather whatever sheets they could find to cover their naked bodies. King Daisuke coughed awkwardly and pulled the Kaijan King out of the room. “we expect you to come for breakfast.: King Daisuke said and the two nodded while blushing.

 

 

“Aominecchi.” Kise muttered softly and the bluenette looked at the blonde prince. “Did we..” Kise asked and Aomine sighed before nodding. “I’m sorry to impose myself to you.” Kise said and AOmine felt the tug on his heart strings.

 

“Hey, I did say I can be your mate right?” Aomine said, placing a warm hand on the prince’s cheek. “Do you know what I wanted as a prize Kise?” he asked and the blonde just looked at him with tearful eyes. “I’m gonna ask you to be mine; to be my mate Ryouta.” Aomine said and leaned in to kiss the prince full in the mouth.

 

Aomine’s alpha was a pleasant scent and comforting one. Kise felt safe and secured and thus he deepened the kiss and let the man know that he was willing to be the submissive omega that he is because he returns the affection. They broke apart for air and Aomine can see the sparkles in the blonde’s eyes and that was enough to make him smile.

 

They took separate baths and wore their robes before proceeding to the diner hall for their breakfast.

It was awkward for both but Aomine just held Kise’s hand and led him to the table.

 

“It seemed that my brother is very eager to mate.” Shuuzou teased and Daiki sneered at him.

 

“You are slow to claim Shuogo so don’t blame it that I made the move first.” Daiki responded and both princes grinned widely.

 

“We have to push the mating ceremony faster than expected. We must travel back to Kaijo immediately.” King Ryousuke announced and Daiki nodded.

 

“Then please allow me a day to turnover my duties, your majesty.” Daiki bowed and everyone was shocked. “What?” Daiki asked.

 

“You are being polite all of the sudden Prince Daiki.” Akashi informed him and the prince blushed.

 

“Your majesties,” Gen. Mibuchi entered the hall and bowed to the kings. “Urgent report from Kaijo. Activities in the borders have intensified. I am afraid that the war will breach Kaijo in a few weeks.” The soldier informed them and Daiki grinned.

 

“Oh finally I get to kick some butt.” Daiki announced and Kise looked at his mate and smiled.

 

“Can I fight with you?” Kise asked and Daiki looked at the blonde and grinned.

 

“Hell yeah, let’s go.” Daiki said and was about to leave when Murasakibara stopped him and made him sit.

 

“Finish your food first Mine-chin.” The purple giant said and the prince sighed and finished his food.

 

The Kaijo delegates packed in a hurry and was soon bidding their farewell. Joining them was Prince Daiki, wearing his traditional robes but instead of the glorious Blue and white sash of Teiko, he is wearing the gold sash with royal blue accent of Kaijo. The mark of the Kaijan Prince was encrusted on the emblem that hanged on Daiki’s sash and it matched Ryouta’s.

 

“It was rather short, but I will come to visit you again Kuroko-cchi. We omegas should stick together!” Kise beamed a smile.

 

“Take care of my brother. He is hotheaded and stubborn. Even if he is the alpha, don’t be afraid to be assertive.” Kuroko said making Kise laugh.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kise replied and waved to everyone.

 

\----

 

The war was always a blood bath but Daiki saw this as an opportunity to find a person who could match his skills at the very least. Kise was close to it but he could never win over Aomine due to the single fact that the latter is an alpha.

 

Kirisaki Daichi is stupid in Aomine’s books because this is a pointless battle. Kise is an omega, that is a given, but Kaijo is a strong kingdom built by trust and respect. Aomine charged on and slaughtered the opponent, the flesh were sliced by the sharp edge of the prince’s sword. It was gore but Daiki was livened by the sheer thrill of fighting.

 

Kise was amazed, it was a given, his mate was not only a skilled fighter but all hell gorgeous. He was impressed with Aomine’s formless technique that he was inspired to be his mate’s shadow of sort, someone who will be there to aide him in any battle.  Kise was equally impressive with his technique. The omega prince is a serious threat with his ability to quickly learn even the most intricate and complicated move and use it to his advantage. On their own, the two princes were amazingly skilled and gifted, but side by side, they are invincible.

 

A cross bow was shot and it landed on Kise’s shoulder. The prince wailed in pain as the metal lodged it’s head in the flesh. Aomine glanced at the fallen prince and all he saw was red. The blue eyes of the Teikan prince glowed and soon the spirit of the Eagle soared from him, lifting his aura to a menacing force. Kise was wide eyed when Aomine quickly launched himself to protect the mate, arrow dodged and broken. A certain swordsman took the opportunity to attack and in a rush to protect Kise, Aomine was stabbed.

 

Kise growled, a feral call of the wolf, as he launched an attack; eyes are now glowing yellow and it matched the blue of the Teikan prince. It was a fierce battle cry and the combination of the mated alpha and his omega, both strong and blessed by their deities, and in a blink of an eye, the duo were unstoppable.

 

 

The two stood by the battle field, blood staining their bodies, of their own and of filthy low lives who called themselves soldiers. Both were breathing hard as they looked at the aftermath but soon smiled as they faced each other.

 

“Aominecchi!” Kise shouted as soon as Aomine fainted.

 

“He had lost some blood but he’ll make it.” Kasamatsu Yukio, a Kaijan Noble and healer, informed him and the prince thanked the friend.  “Now, we need to patch you up as well.” Kasamatsu said and the prince nodded and removed his robes for the healer to check up on him.

 

During the process of cleaning Prince Ryouta’s wounds, Daiki awoken and  instantly searched for the mate. His eyes narrowed and he growled as he saw the prince being held by another man, another alpha. The two heard the feral growl and soon the alpha raised both hands.

 

“Aomine-cchi!” Kise uttered, embracing the mate tight causing a little pain on the wounds in Aomine’s body.

 

“I am glad that you are awake.” The healer spoke and Daiki glared at him.

 

“Stop that. He’s my senpai!” Kise pouted just as a female beta walked into the room with trays of herbs and concoctions.

 

“This is Kumiko, my mate, I am Kasamatsu Yukio.” The healer bowed his head and Aomine was able to relax.

 

“uhmm, thanks.” Aomine said and Kasamatsu smiled at him.

 

“This is Kaijo, a kingdom built by trust and respect, and we honor our monarchs above all. We are both alphas your majesty, but let me assure you that we only have one thing in common, that is the will to protect those who are dear to us. Kise is a dear kouhai and we grew up together rather closely. Being an alpha, I kept the responsibility to protect him. But seeing how you risked your life for him, I am relieved that Kise has found a perfect mate.” Kasamatsu bowed again and Daiki rubbed the back of his head.

 

“I’ll protect him with my life, don’t worry about it.” Daiki replied and that earned a kiss from Kise. Daiki blushed but grinned as he looked at the blushing Kise with a wide smile.

 

\---

 

The owls have been busy travelling with news, the guardians of Teiko had been spreading their wings to inform the allied countries of Seirin, Yosen and Shutoku of the news of the successful defense of Kaijo and the mating of their crowned prince Kise Ryouta with Teiko’s second prince Aomine Daiki.

 

King Hyuuga Akira called for the soldier he knew would know better than anyone else. “It has come, two more years and it will be done.” He said and the two Rakuzan soldiers nodded and went on to their ways, to prepare the destined Rakuzan prince to take what was rightfully his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you that the next update is sort of another arc… I will introduce more characters and… well the fire princes will be having more face time (sorry Aokise.. you are jus tthe support pair.. you had your time so you can step down now XD)
> 
> It is Akafuri day btw.. ^^


	6. Generation of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the news of an alpha Imayoshi mating with the Alpha Touoan Princes Momoi, the league of kingdoms under oath sent in their best men to help; and it’s not the special forces but their princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touo was not originally in my plan. Actually, I wanted the princes mate at Kaijo but the sudden appearance of Imayoshi and his evil mind caught me off guard and now the pink miracle will have an appearance ^^ and yes, the princes will meet. For reference, this is 2 years from Aokise’s mating and the Rakuzan princes are now 18 years old. Senoirs are now 22 (all are mated) elder GoM are now 20 and are going to have their mating ceremony including Momoi.

Aomine was clutching the parchment in his hands; it was not good news at all. Kise sensed the tension from his alpha so he inquired the news from Teiko. It was a letter from Kuroko informing them of the news about Momoi’s scheduled mating with a general’s son, Imayoshi. Kise knew the general’s son and had clashed with him when he visited Touo in official visits.

 

“It seems suspicious; Momoi-cchi wouldn’t marry him.” Kise said and Aomine nodded.

 

“I am sure that this is something bad, I need to stop this.” Aomine replied with girth in his voice.

 

‘What ‘I’?” Kise asked with a raised brow. “It should be ‘we’ You are already mated to me young man and even if the ceremony is a year from now, you are mine.” Kise replied with a harsh scolding tone. “You have the courage to leave your poor omega mate alone?” Kise asked and Aomine sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to put you in harm’s way.” Aomine replied.

 

“Nonsense! Momoi-cchi’s a friend of ours and so we should do everything to protect her.” Kise replied and they both grinned at each other, it’s gonna be a really long journey to the island of Touo.

 

\----

 

“We need to stop them at all cost, I knew Imayoshi had vicious intent.” Kiyoshi Teppei said to his father who agreed.

 

“We can’t send in our regular armies to investigate.” Crowned Prince Hyuuga Junpei said and the rest of the council nodded in agreement.

 

“I think it’s best that we send out Kagami, it is already time.” King Akira said and everyone nodded. “it is now time to fulfill the task given to him, send Kouki with Kagami and Himuro” King Akira ordered and Junpei was surprised.

 

“Father, Kouki isn’t ready for any mission.” Junpei argued.

 

“It’s not about him being ready or not, his responsibility is to carry the name of Seirin and aid Kagami.” King Akira said. “he will do well.” King Akira finished and the council has decided to agree with the king.

 

“I will prepare the orders.” Kiyoshi said and walked out the room with his son following him.

 

The council members dispersed leaving the king and his son to talk.

 

“I know that you are concerned Junpei.” King Akira said and the prince nodded. “No one is fitting for this other than Kagami but he cannot go alone without the pretense of accompanying the prince of Seirin on an official visit. This is the only option.” King Akira said and the young prince nodded.

 

“I understand father.’ Junpei bowed and walked out to room to find his brother, it will be treacherous journey to Touo.

 

\----

 

“I will not allow this.” King Daisuke said as he looked at Kuroko and Akashi.

 

“It is the only way, your highness.” Akashi replied and the king sighed.

 

“I believe that this is the safest way to get inside Touo without raising suspicions from the Touoan guards.” Shuuzo supported the proposal and the king had no choice left.

 

“If I may speak your majesty,” Akashi Masaomi bowed and the king nodded to let him continue. “It is the right time your majesty, we cannot find a fitting opportunity for it. It is not what we had anticipated but I am sure that the time is opportune.” Akashi Masaomi said and they were confused but not the king.

 

“If that is the case, then I will allow it.” King Daisuke said and they bowed before leaving. “Tetsuya, a word with you.” The king ordered and the pale prince nodded and stayed as the others filed out of the room.

 

 

“Yes father?” Kuroko asked.

 

“I want you to take care; this is your first time venturing to a far country, and without your brothers.” Daisuke said and Kuroko nodded.

 

“I am aware father.” Kuroko replied bluntly.

 

“I am just worried Tetsuya, you are unmated but I do trust Seijuurou could handle it.” The king smiled and opened his arms to embrace the omegan prince.

 

\---

 

Akashi walked towards the guards’ chambers and slammed the door to reveal his two trusted guards, Mibuchi Reo and Nebuya Eikichi, in a lip lock.

 

“I would appreciate it if you were spending your time actually guarding the prince and not in engaging in each other.” Akashi said and the two were startled.

 

“I would appreciate a knock.” Reo said but Akashi just glared at him.

 

“Prepare to travel to Touo in a few days, you are to send of the prince and I and then leave immediately.” Akashi instructed and the two nodded.

 

“And when you’re there, go find a mate if you’re so jealous about us being intimate.” Reo answered and he earned a death glare from Akashi.

 

 

\----

 

The sun was already setting in Seirin when the three young protégés of Alex returned to the castle from their training. They were sweaty and panting when they faced the king in the throne room.

 

“Kouki, I have a mission for you to fulfill.” King Akira said and the prince’s face paled at the statement and then gulped.

 

“yes father?” Kouki answered nervously.

 

“You need to travel to Touo.” King Akira said. “Kagami and Himuro, you will accompany Kouki to fulfill this mission.” The king said as he laced his fingers together. “You will meet the generation of miracles, the princes of the league of kingdoms and you will represent Seirin.” He continued. “Teiko’s prince will lead this mission and the details will be handed to you once you board the ship at Karasuno port. It is an urgent matter and you three shall depart in two days. I know that it is a lot to take in but the peace of the kingdoms rest on this mission. Now you may talk to your families as I wish to talk to my own son in private.” The king said and the subordinates followed the orders.

 

“Kouki.” King Akira called his son in his softest and most endearing voice. “I apologize for sending you in such a hasty mission but I hope you will understand my will once you partake in this journey.” King Akira said and Kouki nodded.

 

“I may not be anything special father but I will do my best to carry the name of Seirin with pride and dignity.” Kouki answered, mentally praising himself for not stuttering much.

 

“I believe in you Kouki.” He looked at kouki not as the king but as a father to his son.

 

“I will do my best father.” Kouki answered.

 

\---

 

Carrying their bags made of burlap, they made their journey to the boating village at the end of Karasuno. Kiyoshi Teppei led them to the village and was assisted by Hayama and his mate Izuki; they were to accompany the prince until they reached the port of Touo to keep them safe and protected.

 

It was a safe journey until they reached the port where a charted boat was already assigned for them to ride to a central port at the Nekoma central district where they will ride a merchant ship bound to Touo. The Seirin delegates breezed through the trip and the three guards left them as they docked at Touo.

 

\----

 

The generation of miracles wasn’t some made up term people conjured out of fantasy. The name was coined after the successful defense of the League of Kingdom’s princes against the oppressive Kirisaki Daichi and Dattemo who had vowed to conquer other kingdoms of great power.

 

The princes had predominant hair colors and statuses, consisting of alphas with great skills and powers, and an omega who was as strong as his alpha mate. Aside from the Kaijan and Teikan prince, the Shuutokan Prince is also mated by a gifted beta that was given the hawk eye by the Nature Deity. The Yosen prince was still to mate, seeking approval from the Thunder Deity.

 

The princes, whose ages were of mating maturity, had distinctive colored hair, the colors of that represented their countries and were source of pride for their respective kingdoms. But aside from the crowned princes, the generation of miracles boasted of an strategist whose hair was fire red and his intelligence far more than any king could have attained. The alpha advisor of the Teikan omegan prince was far more beneficial to any of them that he was included despite not being on a prince status.

 

They were now congregating in a public inn, a place they found to be private enough for them to talk. They were wearing hoods made of simple clothes to hide their loud hair colors that could reveal their identities.

 

A group of three made their way towards their table and the mismatched eyes of the adviser caught on the intruders. He pulled a dagger out of his cloak and dashed towards the brunette by the middle, only to be dodged by a heavier built man by his side, hair covered by a hooded cloak.

 

“Let’s take it outside.” The brawn of a man said and pushed the brunette towards the raven haired friend as he walked out of the inn and towards an open field.

 

The rest of the miracles followed as well as the brunette and they watched on the sidelines as the two men faced off, their built now fairly obvious in broad daylight. “choose the method.” The taller grunted.

 

“Swords.” The shorter male replied and the taller nodded and they both drew their swords.

 

It was a clash of metal and clunk of steel as they faced off with each other in strength and tactics. The taller was surely better off in strength but the shorter was better in terms of strategy and technique. The people watching held their breath as the fight progressed. It was an intense battle of two great swordsmen and they were equally matched. They went with the battle and finally an opening came and there was a slash of clothes and some blood; the hoods fell and finally rubies met with gold, a spark and a gasp, it has now began.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes.. I did promise that the princes will meet.. it is a filler story so up next would be a little about Tuou and Princess Satsuki


	7. Touo, the water world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers of fire meet at a country surrounded by water; and all the drama in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to expect anymore.. the ideas about this story is taking over me so writing it is really up to what Akashi dictates right now wahahah
> 
> ++++ i apologize for using Sakurai Ju.. it should havr been sakurai Ryou.. editednit already +++++

The wind stilled as the two red heads looked at each other, eyes glaring and lips drawn into a straight line. There were gasps; surely it was surprising to see the two, despite the built, are familiar in some aspects. The grip on their swords went tighter and for a moment of two, it was like time stood completely still.

 

“We need to talk.” The shorter of the two finally spoke and the taller just nodded, not letting his guard down.

 

The two walked into a room upstairs, doors locked and the others swarmed outside, strained to hear whatever they could. Yet it was still and silent.

 

“Spill it.” The taller’s voice was surely gruff.

 

“You are from Rakuzan.” The shorter said and the taller just snorted.

 

“Seirin.” He corrected and the shorter grinned.

 

“Teiko.” The shorter replied.

 

“we’ll go nowhere.” The taller sighed. “Kagami Taiga.” He extended a hand.

 

“Akashi Seijuurou.” The other replied.

 

“I came with the prince of Seirin and was told to find you.” Taiga stated.

 

“And you came to the right person. Who would be the prince then?” Seijuurou asked.

 

“Let’s go, I’ll introduce you.” Kagami said and then stood to go out of the room.

 

“I do trust that whatever transpired here is to be kept between us, until the right time, am I right Taiga?” Seijuurou asked and the taller nodded.

 

“of course.” Taiga replied.

 

They opened the door to the others pretending that they weren’t eavesdropping or anything out of the ordinary. Akashi went out of the room and led them out, to a more secluded place that Mibuchi had secured for them before they left.

 

Food was already served and they took off their cloaks to reveal the spectrum of colors. The two Seirin omega gaped as they looked at the handsome men in front of them, but as jaw dropping gorgeous they were, Himuro was still trained to be better and stronger, at least in the level of a beta. He took a protective stance in front of Furihata and the prince sighed and tapped the shoulder of his guard to let him know that he was okay.

 

“We are all tense, let us welcome Seirin deligates.” Akashi said, letting the newcomers sit first followed by the others. “An introduction please.” Akashi gestured to the three and Kagami nodded.

 

“Kagami Taiga of Seirin, alpha guard.” The red head said and then nudged his brother.

 

“Himuro Tatsuya, omega guard.” He introduced himself and he heard a snicker from the purple haired titan prince. “I assure you that I can put up a fight even if my status isn’t as par as yours.’ He pointed at the prince who shrugged and took out a piece of meat from the platter.

 

“I’m… Seirin.. uhm Furihata.. kou..Kuoki.” the brunette said and Takao laughed at how nervous the boy was.

 

“I would appreciate it if you are not as harsh to our prince.” Kagami said and Takao bowed his head.

 

“My apologies for my mate’s tactless action, Midorima Shintarou of Shutouku.” The green haired prince said.

 

“You are cute, please don’t get me wrong. Takao Kazunari, Beta mate and owner of Hawk eye.” The raven haired said with a ‘V’ sign at the end.

 

 

“Furihata-cchi of Seirin? I am Kise Ryouta of Kaijo and I am an omega as well. Don’t worry about these alphas, we can be better than them!” Kise chirped. “Now introduce yourself Aominecchi!” Kise nudged his mate who lazily waved at them.

 

“Alpha Aomine Daiki of Teiko, now consort of Kaijo. Bakao’s stupid and cause he hasn’t dealt with omegas much but I assure you, you have nothing to be ashamed of your status.” Aomine replied. “Hey Bakagami, want to spar later, you seem like a good sparring partner.” Aomine looked at the guard.

 

“Bakagami? You’re gonna get it Ahomine!” KAgami replied.

 

 

“Murasakibara Atsushi.” The lazy giant said then continued to eat whatever he could grab.

“I suggest that you eat slowly.” Himuro glared at the prince, his mother hen tendency is getting the best of him seeing the prince devour the food in a hurry. He was right as the prince choked on a rice grain, Himuro quickly handed him some water.

 

“Akashi Seijuurou, adviser to the third prince of Teiko.” Akashi said.

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega prince of Teiko.” The bluenette introduced himself next to Kagami who squealed at the sudden voice next to him.

 

 

“What the??” He expressed and the prince just looked at him blankly.

 

 

“I was here the whole time.” The prince deadpanned and left to grab a piece of meat to eat.

 

 

“Introductions aside, eat up; the trip must be long and hard.” Akashi motioned and everyone ate immediately without a care; well at least Murasakibara did.

 

 

They all finished the meal with small talks before an attendant called upon them and led them to a nearby cottage, a property of the Kingdom of Tuou but was only known to some selected few, Generation of Miracles included. The cottage was roomy and each prince went to their rooms, something that may have been assigned beforehand but the Seirin boys never knew of. The three stood awkwardly by the door until a servant led them to the spare rooms, the prince had his own, and a connecting room for the guards. Himuro was impressed with how it was built to keep the safety of the VIPs that may reside in the cottage.

 

“Just keep cool.” Kagami reminded the prince as he patted the brunette’s shoulder before going to his room to change out of his travel clothes and into his training clothes.

 

Himuro gave him a small smile before following Taiga into the adjoined room. Kagami stepped out a little later, wearing the colors of Seirin and holding on to the sword his father had handed to him on the day of his departure. Kagami looked at the gold handle with the ruby on the end of the adorned metal and grimaced; he held the sword tighter.

 

Kagami walked out into the open field and found the bluenette Teikan prince already doing practice swings. He bowed at the alpha, to show his respect in the hierarchy before unsheathing his sword.

 

“You were impressive earlier, but I want to see how far you can go.” Aomine declared and charged at the red head that anticipated the attack and fought the prince with all his might. “That’s it, give it your all.” Aomine growled and Kagami growled back in response.

 

“I won’t go easy on you just because you are royalty; give it your all, _Alpha_.” Kagami roared and Aomine laughed.

 

“Spunky tiger are we? Then bring it on!” Aomine roared back and the clash of metal was louder than any other sound that passed by the cottage.

It was a serious match, yet no blood was spilled yet, The Teikan prince surely found a sparring partner that could make him push the envelope further. Another attack and Aomine was grinning at how he could actually take down the guard. But he was not expecting a turn around and a smack at the back of his head by the end of Kagami sword. Aomine quickly came back with an ankle kick and Kagami was down on his knee.

 

“I think we’ve seen enough Aomine.” Akashi said in a demanding tone and the two stopped and made a non committal sound. “How did you find the guard of Seirin?” Akashi asked the prince who grinned.

 

“He’ll be beneficial.” Aomine said. “Plans ready?” He asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“We may need to inform our newcomers a bit about history.” Akashi said and motioned for them to follow him inside.

 

Aomine instantly sat next to Kise, the omega inhaling the scent of his alpha and grinning, Kagami shrugged as he doesn’t want to know what a mated alpha and his omega would do. He sat next to Furihata and was startled a bit when Kuroko greeted him, the prince surely was very forgettable.

 

“We already have a plan of action but I would like to give our Seirin brothers some insight on what to expect in this mission.” Akashi said and the three nodded.

 

\----

 

_Touo is a grand kingsom isolated by water. TO the others, they were dubbed as the Waterworld, blessed by the Water Deity with marks of the fiercest marine beasts. They are a race of fierce alphas and submissive omegas, something that was both a pro and a con on their part. The Touoan people were thought of to be descendants of merpeople of Atlantis but all those were just assumptions of folklore._

_The seas that surrounded the vast island kingdom gave the people bountiful fishes and seafood. The kingdom thrived in commerce, as trade of salt was highly commoditized. The lakes inside the kingom were mined for gold, and they were plenty to sustain the kingdom for centuries._

_But the true blessing of the Kingdom were the lineage of King Momoi Sasuke who was gifted the blessings of controlling the water. He was powerful, a type of king that you’d rather have as an ally more than a foe, and thus many kingdoms went to Pledge their alliance._

_The kingdom did not boast of an alpha prince for an heir, but a princes whose hair was a pretty pink like the cherry blossoms that was rarely seen in the island. An alpha princess was such a rare sight but the kingdom was blessed with a beauty. She was a picture of perfection, and her intelligence was beyond words: when her kingdom was threatened by war, she proved to be the best in collecting information and effectively countered it before it gave a big blow._

_Princess Momoi Satsuki is a beauty that no one could ever touch and upon meeting the Princes of Teiko, she became attracted to the youngest of all. The omega prince was not the usual monarch and she appreciated his politeness, and her heart was captured by him momentarily, but did not progress to be her mate. Prince Daiki became her best friend, as she felt indebted to him when he saved her from some rude men at a neighboring country. Daiki considered her as sort of sister that when he became the prince consort of Kise, Satsuki was one of the happiest. She later announced her attraction to an Touoan Omega, a son of a noble by the name of Sakurai Ryou The boy was a lovely omega who irritated Daiki for being a little too apologetic. But Ryou is quite an adorable kid that Daiki eventally allowed him to be Satsuki’s possible mate but not without a warning to be able to protect Satsuki with his life._

_King Sasuke was ecstatic to hear that his daughter had found her eventual mate and that was enough for him, regardless of status, his daughter deserved someone she loves. But before it was even officially announced, the Kingdom of Touo was breached, attacked by the same way Shohei had; and it paine Satsuki that she never predicted not researched this, as she wept for the loss of her parents._

_Gen. Imayoshi was a loyal soldier but he had vested interest in the crown, and though he did not want to be in power, he wanted his son to be a king somehow. Satsuki was imprisoned after the mourning has passed; the death of the monarchs were announced to be caused by a rebel group. Imayoshi announced that to protect their kingdom, the future Queen of Touo should be mated immediately, not waiting for another year to reach her maturity._

_Sakurai Ryou and his family was taken into custody, having been pinpointed as the leaders of the rebels. The omega boy was tortured in the dungeons and Satsuki could only weep at the fate of her country._

_“Help me Daichan.” She muttered as tears fell from her eyes, too tired to think of a way to escape and her heart ached, longing to feel her mate close to her body._

\----

 

“It is a grand scheme I am afraid but Satsuki is our friend and a vital part of the Generation of Miracles. She must be saved.” Akashi said and there were collective nods.

 

“We must attack when they least expected us and Seirin will be our front liner.” Akashi looked at the three. “I know that you must be scared Prince Furihata but out of all of us you are the only one that the Tuou Court had not yet meet.” Akashi explained and Furihata nodded.

 

“I’ll do my best.” Furihata bowed his head.

 

“Do not lower your head your majesty.” Akashi said and the hint of sweetness in the voice of the advisor was enough to make Furihata’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Yeah, thank you.” Furihata replied, not really sre why he was thanking the red head.

 

“We are targeting less to no casualty.” Midorima instructed as he adjusted his glasses.

 

“Leave Imayoshi to me.” Amin grunted as he slammed his fist on the table.

 

“We won’t draw blood unless necessary okay?” Kise reminded his mate who nodded. “It’s settled then.” Kise added and they went on to execute the plan.

 

 

\----

 

 

Guided by the plans, the three Seirin boys went towards the market disguised as travelers collecting mementos of ach Kingdom ad searching for mates (they were all unmated anyway).  They befriended a a soldier by the name of Miyaji and he offered them stories as they sat and drank at a pub. He told them about the state of the princess, a miserable crying lady trapped in her own castle. He told them that he wanted to help her, as the omega betrothed to the princess was a dear friend to him. Himuro made his move and in a blink of an eye, they were allowed access to the castle, and in a weeks’ time, they are to proceed with overthrowing Imayoshi.

 

It went on three ways, Seirin with the help of Miyaji will distract the court while Aomine and Kise rescues Satsuki and lastly Akashi, Kuroko and Murasakibara will rescue Ryou. Midorima and Takao will stay on guard as their eyes and to protect him. It was a simple plan and they were all in it together.

 

Furihata was nervous but it was his job to be nervous. They bowed in front of the court, offering a gemstone only found in Seirin, an earth stone that was believed to grant strength to the wearer. Imayoshi grinned as he inspected the stone but his eyes were calculating as he sized up the three, an alpha with two omegas doesn’t seem like big fish and he can handle it easily.

 

“Do you think you could fool me easily?” Imayoshi said with a sly grin and Furihata paled, sensing a sword to his neck as he looked at the evil that is Imayoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it went a little longer than expected. Oh well, the battle for the crown continues and well I like Ryou so much I have to add him in there somewhere. I already told you before that Touo wasn’t originally included in the story but Ryou is really apologetically gnawing at me so.. tah-dah. Also Imayoshi is really devious in my books so he’s a bit like of an extension of Kirisaki Daichi, I wanted to have Touo for my plans to bring the fire princes back to Rakuzan so please bear with me


	8. We did not intend to shed blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swords are drawn and blood flows, it’s a coup d’ etat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I want to apologize for writing Sakurai Jun when I intended to write Sakurai Ryou. I corrected Chapter 7 already and sorry for the confusion.

A/N:   I want to apologize for writing Sakurai Jun when I intended to write Sakurai Ryou. I corrected Chapter 7 already and sorry for the confusion.

 

\---

 

 

Furihata’s eyes were faltering as he took a nervous gulp. Imayoshi was grinning at how weak the Seirin _traveler_ was but he should not overlook this.  And true enough, with his peripheral vision, he saw a person charged to attack him. Imayoshi quickly moved his sword to defend himself and ended up being in face to face with Himuro. Imayoshi smirked seeing the omega and pushed him away with a bit more force put into his sword.

 

“Don’t play with me, a mere omega dared to challenge an alpha?” Imayoshi howled and Himuro merely laughed.

 

“Try me.” Himuro spat at him and went for an attack.

 

“Furi” Kagami grabbed the prince and shoved him to Miyaji who kept him on a safe place and handed him a sword to defend himself.

 

Furihata just nodded and gripped the sword tighter; he was trained to fight despite his cowardice appearance and he will prove it to the world that he can if needed. Kagami dashed towards the growing enemies and unleashed his strength as he attacked them with his sword. Kagami was fast and he took down a few numbers of soldiers in a few minutes. He was trained by the best in Seirin, a protégé herself, Alex Garcia, one of the best female soldiers of Kingdom of Shohoku before an attack on the kingdom damaged her eyesight.

 

Kagami was enjoying the thrill of an actual battle; he had never gone this far during his training with Alex, Himuro and Furihata, and he rarely got the chance to spar with his father’s soldiers who were always away to gather information for Seirin. So this was an opportunity to go all out (while minimizing mortality rate, because he hated killing people who are just following orders from twisted criminals).

 

Two more attacked him and he skillfully dodged them while landing some attacks on their limbs, rendering them incapacitated for a time being.

 

“This is bullshit.” Imayoshi  grunted as he pushed the omega out of the way.

 

Himuro was about to follow when Furihata stopped him. Himuro nodded, he’ll have to give Aomine his awaited battle. Himuro dashed to help Kagami who was holding out on his own quite well, but a little help should be appreciated.

 

\----

 

“Akachin, why did we even have to be here.” Murasakibara whined as he walked behind the red head advisor as they weaved their way towards the dungeons where Sakurai was held captive.

 

Akashi just shrugged his shoulders as they reached a door and pointed to Atsushi who sighed and kicked the ornate wooden door out of its hinges and  landing just a few feet from the soldiers who were wide eyed and gaping.

 

“Choose 1, heaven or hell?” Akashi asked and the soldiers gritted their teeth, unsheathed their swords and launched at the miracles. “So be it.” Akashi replied, unsheathing his own sword in lightning speed and dodging an attack.

 

Atsushi whined as he too,  unsheathed his sword and started attacking the soldiers with half his usual power and enthusiasm; they are too easy and puny for him.

 

Kuroko looked at the onslaught and sighed, he was here for a reason and that was to be unnoticed, which he was doing perfectly that he was able to go past the dueling forces and onto the adjacent room where the brunette omega was chained up and abused. He walked up to the noble and lifted his bruised chin. “Sakurai-kun.” Kuroko muttered, almost a whisper, and the brunette opened his eyes and gaped. “We are going to help you.” Kuroko assured him as he took out his dagger and with precision of a skilled sniper; he had seen the weakest link and attacked it, making it break into pieces and freeing the omega just in time as the door opened to reveal the two miracle barely breaking into a sweat. “He’s conscious.” Kuroko said and Akashi nodded.

 

“Sakurai-san, you are to be assisted by Prince Atsushi.” Akashi called out and soon the prince tdid as he was told, carrying the noble in the subtlest ways to avoid added injuries.

 

“He’s been battered but not raped, good thing.” Kuroko said and Akashi nodded.

 

“Well that would make it easier for Imayoshi to beg for his life; I won’t be able to stop Daiki if he knew that his bestfriend’s mate was sexually abused.” Akashi replied and Kuroko nodded.

 

“It will not be pretty.” Kuroko replied.

 

\---

 

Kise  is talented in disguises and he fooled majority of the people of Touo, but he won’t be able to fool the Princess of the waterworld. Blessed by the Water Deity, Momoi was far more intelligent and keen that what most people give credits to her. So when Kise appeared as the _maid-in-waiting_ with a tray of breakfast for Momoi, the princess was already grinning at him.

 

‘You look cute in that maid’s outfit!” She was ecstatic to meet a friend, something she was deprived for so long.

 

“I might borrow it for a while, Aominecchi couldn’t take his eyes off me when I put it on earlier.” Kise remarked and on cue, the door slammed open, revealing a panting Imayoshi.

 

“You think I won’t be able to decipher this plan?” the alpha growled but Kise took his stand, withdrew a pair of daggers hidden under his skirt, strapped on his thighs, and faced the alpha head on.

 

 

“I told you, he’s mine.” They turned to see a smirking alpha by the window and Kise grinned while he watched the tanned prince walked towards him and pulled him into a kiss. “You are gonna pay.” Aomine roared and when in for a kill.

 

The clash of metal reverberated inside the room as the two alphas fought for dominance. Kise led the princess out of the room, returning the dagger back  and getting a sword from a fallen solider as they ran towards the throne room where they all decided to meet up. Kise dodged the attacks from soldiers and injured them enough to stop them but not kill them.  Momoi ran behind Kise and though she lacked the physical strength of a prince, she was still an alpha and she used this to her advantage. Steering Kise towards a corridor, she took a detour and opened a room and ran inside. She locked the door and led Kise towards a book case where a hidden passage was located.

 

“Sly.” Kise remarked as he followed the princess through the stone walled hall way and they ended up right where they wanted, the throne room.

 

 

\----

 

Aomine was thrilled to fight again, after the battles with Kirisaki Daichi, he wasn’t able to get a good fight worth his time. Kagami was a good sparring partner, he’ll give the Seirin guard credit for it, but a no holds barred fight? This is worth his time. He is a strong alpha, he’ll say that anytime, but fighting someone for vengeance is a little more thrilling than the conventional fights.

 

He dashed towards Imayoshi, swinging his sword fast and strong but the Touoan alpha is surely calculative and strategic. Aomine was delighted with the fight, he is really hyped up and he could release his alpha tendencies without having to hold back on anything.

 

He charged once more, lkightning speed caused Imayoshi to waver a bit but that was petty. Imayoshi fought back, attacks not as fast as Aomine’s but it packs a blow nonetheless. Imayoshi had observed the prince’s action and he was sure that he could hit a blow but when he was about to strike with full force, Aomine changed directions and moved past him, and it was a blur until he felt the sharp metal kiss his skin, and a small trickle of blood appeared and flowed down his neck.

 

“I am bored with your tactics.” Aomine announced and pushed the general to walk towards the hall way, Imayoshi was no better than a dead man with Aomine’s plans.

 

\----

 

It was generally good, no casualties reported, just a bunch of injured and scared soldiers and that was news they were glad to hear. Midorima already informed the League of Kingdoms, sending in the owls to each King. Akashi was resting on a chair while Murasakibara scavenged for sweets, himura eventually handed him a licorice he picked up earlier when they were at the market with Miyaji. Kagami was guarding Furihata who was shaking a bit but was okay over all.

  
When Aomine arrived with Imayoshi on tow, Momoi was quick to her feet and punched the general’s gut, then ended up kicking him on the groin which made all the males inside the throne room flinch; it hurts a lot just thinking about it but witnessing it is another level.

 

“That’s for your greediness Imayoshi!” Momoi started then slapped the general’s cheek. ‘And that’s for hurting Ryou.” Momoi finished then crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. “Send him to the dungeons to rot.” The princess ordered and then walked towards her omega mate who was now being attended by Wakamatsu, a healer of Touo.

 

“he’ll be fine your majesty, it is not that bad.” Wakamatsu informed her and she sighed, running a hand on her mate’s bruised cheek.

 

“it could’ve been worse Ryou.” She muttered then pecked his cheek before turning t Aomine and the rest of the generation of miracles. “I owe you my life for saving this Kingdom.” She said and Aomine clicked his tongue.

 

“Nah, it’s not that bad, I did enjoy a decent fight.” Aomine picked his ear that earned a shove from his mate.

 

“Please act according to monarch rules, you are barbaric Aominecchi.” Kise reprimanded.

 

“But you like barbaric in bed.” Aomine replied and made Kise blush scarlet.

 

‘Please keep those behind closed bedroom doors.” Momoi glared at her best friend. ‘oh, We have new allies?” She then turned to the three boys dressed in Seirin’s colors.

 

“Allow me to introduce the Seirin representative, Prince Furihata Kouki and his guards Himuro Tatsuya and Kagami Taga.” Akashi introduced themand the three bowed.

 

“You three are monumental in this plan, I am grateful to you.” She said and Furihata waved his hands and shook his head.

 

“it’s fine milady.” He replied and Momoi smiled at him.

 

“I see that you are unmated, if you wish, we could send in people to attend to your needs.” She offered but the three Seirin boys shook their heads.

 

‘There is one thing that I need from you Princess; if you wish to repay us that is.” Akashi said and Momoi raised a brow at him. “If you are interested, Kagami and I have a proposition.” Akashi finished then bowed.

 

Furihata looked at his guard and gaped. “I’ll tell you soon enough but not right now. Please trust me.” Kagami said and the two nodded.

 

“I hope that it is not too long.” Himuro said but his eyes were calculating his brother.

 

“It won’t be.” Kagami replied and approached the princes and Teikan advisor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies.. Ryou baby I am sorry! Now that Tuou is out of the way, you know what will happen next right?


	9. Maybe it’s time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to get as much allies as you need if you want to bring back the glory of a fallen empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that introduction is over (like what the hell did you just say introduction?) we will get to the juicy bits of Reclaiming Rakuzan and the ever so important mating of the fire princes. Of course those juicy red head alphas need an omega mate ~ but I will not give you big chunks to choke on, we’ll take smaller bites and let’s digest the story as it progress.

Princess Momoi led the two red heads to a room that appeared to be a council room. She asked the two to sit on a chair each surrounding a round table. She herself sat down on one of them and urged the two to speak.

 

“Akashi-kun please?” She asked for an explanation and Akashi nodded.

 

“We are both intent in reclaiming a kingdom, now known as fallen to ashes.” Akashi started and Momoi frowned hearing such words from a friend.

 

“It seems that you have great ambition, is Teiko not enough for you?” Momoi asked and Akashi shook his head.

 

“It is not greed that this desire is stemming from, but destiny to reclaim what is rightfully mine.” Akashi said then looked at Kagami. “Ours to be exact.” He finished.

 

“I do not understand.” Momoi shook her head and Akashi was left no choice but to prove his destiny.

 

Akashi loosened his robe and slipped the left sleeve down his shoulder and revealed the fire-red mark of the dragon coupled with a brown of a lion. Momoi gasped and Kagami did the same thing, showing his mark similar to Akashi but with a striped tiger instead of a lion.

 

“I…” Momo gripped the armrest of her chair as her eyes wavered in disbelief, she never thought she’ll meet them, no one had survived the slaughter 18 years ago, she was sure because her country mourned the fallen Aiba family of Rakuzan, yet here she was, face to face with alphas from the fallen empire and not quite sure what to think or do.

 

 

“We need the Kiseki.” She finally said and Akashi nodded as he arranged his robes.

 

“Of course, but it will be a mouthful to explain.” Akashi replied and Momoi nodded.

 

 

“You have me now, it maybe a little bit impossible at first glance but I am sure we can get this done.” She finally smiled and led them back to the throne room where wide eyes awaited them.

 

“I received a request and I know it will be impossible at first glance, but it is a chance we have to take.” She announced and everyone listened. “We are going to reclaim Rakuzan.” She said and there were gasps and protests.

 

‘that’s more work.” Murasakibara whined.

 

“How could we do it when all the Rakuzan alphas were eradicated by Kirisaki Daichi, not even a single blood line of King Aiba was spared.” Midorima emphasized but the smirk on the princess’s face was a dead giveaway.

 

“Apparently we have been mistaken.” Momoi said and gestured for the two red heads to go front and center.

 

The two loosened their robes and revealed their chests adorned with the mark of Rakuzan. They were gasps and the room went still.

 

“Kagami-kun?” It was Furihata who spoke and Kagami scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah,  it was apparently the reason for that incident. And no I only knew about it the night before we went to Touo.” Kagami explained.

 

 

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked and Akashi sighed.

 

“Same, but there were hints while I was growing up.” Akashi replied.

 

“Are you then the twin brothers of Rakuzan?” Kise asked and the two nodded.

 

“Two innocent souls were sacrificed to save us and now it is our duty to avenge their souls, the people of Rakuzan deserves their empire to be lead with justice and not by fear.” Akashi reiterated.

 

 

“Honestly, I just want to crush some bones, take them out and just give Rakuzan the kingdom they deserve.” Kagami added.

 

“Oh, so that’s why you are quite skilled.” Aomine clicked his tongue.

 

 

“So, we need a plan..” Momoi said and everyone grinned except for the clueless Seirin Prince.

 

\---

 

“So you are a prince then.” Himuro said as he sat next to Kagami.

 

“Apparently yes but my younger was destined to rule, I am merely going to protect my kingdom.” Kagami said and Himuro patted his shoulder.

 

“Younger? So you are going to give Akashi the throne?” He asked and Kagami nodded.

 

“Apparently it was decided by our parents. When he handed me to my father, he was told that I will be the guardian of sorts. It was only fitting that my training at Seirin is military.” Kagami said and Himuro laughed at it.

 

‘Fitting.  Well I guess it was all fitting, I am a pretty lucky omega to serve two princes in my lifetime.” He said bitterly and Kagami sighed.

 

“hell this destiny.” Kagami said and his frustrations and hard emotions finally filled his body and found its way out of Kagami’s finger tips in a steady stream of flames. They both looked at in in awe before Kagami closed his fists and let the flame die.

 

“Pretty cool, have you controlled it already?” Himuro asked.

 

“sort of, maybe.” Kagami shrugged.

 

“What do you want to do now?” Himuro asked.

 

“Until Rakuzan is back, I am still Furi’s guard.” Kagami said and Himuro beamed him a smile.

 

“Wow, talk about loyalty.” Himuro said and Kagami grinned at him.

 

“I owe my life to Seirin anyway.” Kagami replied and Himuro nodded.

 

“So, what about finding your mate?” Himuro asked and Kagami shook his head.

 

“I ‘m not rushing. I’ll find mine when you find yours.” Kagami daired and Himuro extended a hand to shake.

 

“It’s a deal.” Himuro said and they both shake on it.

 

 

\-----

 

“A prince huh?” Kuroko entered the bedroom and Akashi sighed.

 

‘I don’t have a kingdom to rule, I am still your advisor.” Akashi said and Kuroko nodded.

 

“Quite a story huh Akashi-san?” Kuroko urged and Akashi laughed, genuinely laughed at the prince.

 

 “Tell me about it.” Akashi replied.

 

“How did it happen huh? The younger take the crown.” Kuroko asked and Akashi hummed.

 

“It was not ours  to decide, it was fated. The mark of the Lion is deemed as the King of Rakuzan.” Akashi said, and Kuroko furrowed his brows. “I read about it.” Akashi answered and unasked question. “King Aiba bore the mark of the lion, the destined leader of the empire. The tiger on the other hand is the mark of the guardian, an active hunter with feral instincts and brute force. Kagami was gifted the mark, this was apparently the mark of Queen Aiba.” Akashi explained.

 

“Well with your statures, I am not surprised that it went down like that. Complicated mess.” Kuroko sighed and Akashi gave him a pointed look.

 

“It was but what is not complicated and not a mess in this war against Kirisaki Daichi?” Akashi asked and Kuroko grinned.

 

“You are going to be a hard foe and a valuable ally.” Kuroko replied and Akashi smiled at him.

 

\-----

 

 

The dining hall was a silent and sullen and it worried the princess more than it should, they are risking a lot for this battle to reclaim a kingdom and without her parents to guide her who could she turn to, she was troubled.

 

“Sir Sakurai Ryou wishes to join dinner.” And attendant announced and  Momoi’s face lit up as she allowed the omega to enter the room and have him sit on the left side of the princess.  

 

 

“I apologize for causing trouble. I am sorry.” Sakurai bowed his head and everyone was surprised.

 

“It’s okay Ryou.” Momoi replied as she held his hand.

 

“oh please shut up.” Aomine said and everyone glared at him while Sakurai bowed and apologized. ‘He’s used to it, don’t be harsh on me.” Aomine said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Yes, we know each other.” Sakurai replied.

 

“So… that was a lot to take in, can we eat now?” Kise tried to divert the topic and with that the food was served much to the pleasure of Murasakibara, Kagami and Aomine.

 

“We need to fatten up everyone.” Momoi said and then turned to Himuro. “Could we ask for Princess Riko’s help?” She asked and Himuro nodded.

 

“I will send a request after dinner.” Himuro replied.

 

“Very well. Let’s get this plan rolling.” Akashi said and eyed everyone in the table. His eyes landed on the Seirin prince and he can’t even understand the attraction that he was feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. We’ll eventually get there. I am not sure if you would want Himuro and Murasakibara mated or not but if you do… then I can do it as well.. not really a priorit though because the twin fire princes are glaring at me for some action both in the battlefield and in bed.. their omegas are really gnawing at me as well because they are in need of action too… and really envied Kise.. ^^


	10. Kiseki revamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiseki needs training; sparks fly and flames appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I know you all wanted some more Furi spotlight.. well I do really love him so I am really planning a huge spotlight for him towards the end.. so can you forgive me?

Himuro sent the message to invite the princess-mate of Seirin to Touo. He knew too well why Momoi requested her, Aida Riko is gifted with a good eye for seeing muscle strength and capability as well as stamina, weakness and flaws. Riko is surely beneficial in this mission but would that be enough? Wouldn’t they need some reinforcement?

 

 

“Messages from the League of Kingdom.” An attendant announced and each handed a scroll with the seal of their respective kingdoms.

 

Furihata took it and thanked the attendant before opening it. He read the writing and sighed, it’s a letter from his father explaining the situation and the assistance they will provide. It seemed that the current kings are doing a meeting, to support the reclamation of Rakuzan before they step down and crown the princes of each kingdom. He read each word and took it in slowly, a war is going to erupt and it’s gonna be a bloodshed that he feared.

 

“Are you okay Furi?” Kagami asked as he placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder and brown eyes looked at the fierce red ones.

 

“Yeah, I… I think in this battle, I might have to use _it_  as a last resort.” Furihata replied and Kagami nodded.

 

“We won’t use it unless necessary.” Kagami assured him and Furihata smiled at him.

 

“How about you?” Furihata asked and Kagami grinned.

 

“getting there.” Kagami replied and took the opportunity to ruffle the prince’s hair, earning a pout from the prince.

 

 

From the far side, two pairs of eyes looked at the Seirin team, and they both had pained expressions, of longing and somehow it is a primal feeling that they are not sure how to acknowledge. Kuroko bit his lip, the Teikan prince was trying hard to push down a certain emotion that was not doing any good to him; and for once, he wished that he had a stronger presence and he could be easily seen.

 

Kuroko walked out of the room and towards his sleeping quarters, such a disappointment he felt seeing kagami so close and so happy to be with Furihata. Although the alpha had denied being the Seirin’s prince’s mate, he still had a seed of doubt that wouldn’t want to die anytime soon.

 

_He was sure, Kagami was his destined mate but the red head wasn’t acknowledging him._

 

\---

 

The training started immediately, they could not waste time while waiting for Seirin’s princess-consort. Aside from Seirin, Teiko will send Mibuchi and Nebuya, while Kaijo will send their healer, Kasamatsu. Yosen will send two guards of the prince, Liu Wei and Araki Masako , and Shoutokou vowed to send in Nakatani  Masaaki  and Otsubo Taisuke .

 

 

 

Touo was expected to  receive such a gathering of powerful soldiers and the preparation was full on. Aomine was grinning as he sparred with Miyaji and Wakamatsu,  good guards but not as good as he was. He noticed Kagami walking with Himuro and Furihata and he beckoned the prince for a spar.

 

Kagami grinned and nodded, patting Furihata’s shoulder before he dashed off towards the prince. Miyaji handed him a sword but Kagami shook his head, unsheathing his sword, the same sword that King Aiba had entrusted to his father, the sword of the guardian of Rakuzan. It was a beautiful wielded sword and the ruby that adorned the handle was just the perfect touch to the gleaming metal sharpened to perfection.

 

A battle cry later and the clash of the swords followed. Aomine could really need this change of pace, Kagami was not an easy opponent and the prince-consort acknowledges that. A few more minutes of clashing swords and some physical attacks,  Kise approached them and handed Aomine a glass of water and a towel. Kagami looked at the mated prince and sighed, what domesticity mating brought.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko muttered and gave the Rakuzan prince a scare.

 

 

“God, stop that.” Kagami said as he looked at the Teikan prince handing him a glass of water and a towel.

 

“I am sorry.” Kuroko replied.

 

Kagami took the water and drank it, returning the glass to Kuroko and accidentally  brushed their fingers. It was subtle touch of skin but it was enough to send jolts of excitement down their spine and warmth on their cheeks. Kagami sighed as he wiped his face and neck with the towel before taking our his necklace and placing it around the neck of the Teikan prince.

 

“It makes a clatter when you move, it is a subtle sound but I can detect it.” Kagami informed Kuroko who looked at the ring that served as a pendant and smiled at the prince before leaving.

 

“Hey, two on two?” Aomine asked as he eyed his brother with a smirk, who returned the sentiment with a glare.

 

“I am not sure how we will work but I’ll like to give it a try.” Kagami said and Kise chirped at the opportunity.  Kagami looked at the omega and sighed. “I am not expecting anything spectacular but just do your thing, I’ll just support you.” Kagami said but Kuroko’s lips tugged upwards a bit.

 

“I think you are mistaken, I am the shadow and you’ll be my light.” Kuroko informed him and soon enough, Kuroko disappeared, making Kagami gasp but the subtle sound of the ring on the metal chain made Kagami pinpoint the omega. Kagami grinned as he looked at Aomine and Kise, stance changing to offensive,

 

“Let’s do this.” Aomine screamed and soon was  dashing towards Kagami and their swords clash with a loud ringing.

 

Kagami pushed the prince away and with his peripheral view, he saw Kuroko take on Kise who was running towards Aomine to assist the mate.

 

“Interesting.” Kagami laughed out as he attacked Aomine before countering Kise while Kuroko dashed to protect Kagami from Aomine. The sudden blur of blue took Aomine by surprise and fell to the ground while Kagami effectively disarmed Kise and his sword rested on the crook of Kise’s neck.

 

 

They were breathing hard when they heard a round of applause, a crowd gathered around them without their knowledge and Akashi walked towards his brother and offered a handshake. “Impressive.” Akashi said and Kagami shook the offered hand and thanked him.

 

 

“Kagami-kun is so cool!” Furihata cooed next to Akashi and Kagami beamed the prince a smile.

 

Kuroko looked on and felt a stung on his heart as he watched Kagami smiled at Furihata. He groomed his face and walked towards the group and stopped next to Akashi.

 

“You did well your majesty.” Akashi praised the prince who just nodded.

 

“Wicked play.” Kagami raised a fist and Kuroko eyed it with a small smile but his eyes were glittering as he raised his own and bumped the tanned fist.

 

“You are awesome Kuroko-san.” Furihata praised him and Kuroko felt conflicted because seriously, this brunette prince is really adorable and he couldn’t blame him for his charms.

 

\----

 

Himuro was walking along the beach when he noticed a tall figure slumped by the rocks on the far end of the shore. He walked towards the Yosen prince and offered a sea salt caramel he had picked up along the way. Murasakibara looked at the offered treat and then ate it without another word.

 

“Why are you cooped up here, I am sure that you are not here for enjoying the view.” Himuro said as he sat a fair distance from the prince.

 

Murasakibara just shrugged but Himuro heard a sigh.

 

“you will be crowned soon but you don’t seem to be interested in mating.” Himuro stated and Murasakibara glared at him.

 

“Will you shut up?” the prince replied in an annoyed tone but Himuro just smiled at him.

 

“I am a _nagging mother hen_ if you’ve listened to Taiga.” Himuro chuckled and soon they went silent while the sound of the waves crashing were the only sounds that they hear.

 

“Everyone thinks that I could hurt them.” Murasakibara suddenly spoke and made Himuro look at the prince and saw the pain in the prince’s eyes.

 

“I don’t think you could hurt people intentionally.” Himuro replied and Murasakibara nodded.

 

“I was arranged to mate with people of nobility but they are too intimidated by my size.” Murasakibara said and then looked at the sea. “I don’t really want to mate with weak people either.” He added and Himuro gave him a smile.

 

“I am sure that your destined mate would see past your look and see how sensitive you are as a person.” Himuro said and Murasakibara saw something different in Himuro’s face; or maybe it was how the orange glow from the setting sun hit the beautiful face of the omega. Murasakibara gulped as realization hit him and his face flushed but he could blame it to the sun, could he?

 

Himuro’s face turned to pain and he felt heat rush to his body. He knew this feeling and it was a dangerous territory. He suddenly stood to leave but a rush of heat made him dizzy and out of balance. Murasakibara caught the omega and the touch of the alpha made Himuro’s eyes went wide and he gasped for air.

 

“Himurochin?” Murasakibara asked with a concerned voice but Himuro was shivering and was losing focus. “are you….” Murasakibara bit his lip as he realized that he had found his mate and he is afraid to hurt the omega in his hands.

 

“Can you… help me?” Himuro asked with dilated eyes and Murasakibara was hesitant to answer. ‘I will not break.” Himuro added, clutching his shirt to breathe as the heat was engulfing him and his insides were burning.

 

“I …. Will try.” Murasakibara said and bit his lip, walking towards the sandy shore hidden by large rocks and undressed the omega. “I apologize if I hurt you.” Murasakibara said and leaned in to kiss Himuro on his lips.

 

The connection was the inevitable and Murasakibara needed someone like Himuro, an omega who would not yield to any one, especially an alpha; someone sensitive enough but strong enough to take him. He felt his alpha craving this beautiful omega but he needed to control his emotions and be gentle.

 

“Take me, I can handle it.” Himuro whispered as he pressed his lips on the prince’s lips and Murasakibara led his alpha instinct take over.

 

 

\------

 

“Kagami-kun?” Furihata called out and the red head raised a brow. “Have you seen Himuro-kun?” He asked and Kagami shook his head.

 

“He could be strolling down the beach or something.” Kagami said and Furihata nodded.

 

“Taiga.” A voice called out and the two looked at the approaching red head and Furihata’s breath hitched. “Prince Kouki.” Akashi acknowledged the prince who gave a lopsided and unsure grin.

 

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Furihata said but Akashi stopped him.

 

“It would be better if you stay.” He said and Kagami noticed Kuroko approach them, Furihata’s keen eyes noticed the necklace on the said prince.

“I would like to draw out a plan and seeing Prince Tetsuya’s connection with Taiga, I want them to train together.” Akashi said and Furihata nodded. ‘But as Taiga is your Guard prince Kouki, it would be wise that I will fill that void in the meantime.” Akashi said and Furihata blushed as he gaped at the red head.

 

“it won’t be necessary, I am sure that you are going to be busy.” Furihata said softly, waving  his hands furiously in front of him.

 

“It is for your safety Furihata-san.” Kuroko said and Kagami nodded next him.

 

“By the way, how did you even manage to disappear? That fighting style is unusual.” Kagami pointed to Kuroko who sighed.

 

“I am a person of low presence, Akashi-kun developed this style for me.” Kuroko explained.

 

“Oh cool!” Furihata exclaimed.

 

“If I am to train with Kuroko, I would suggest that Furi train with you Akashi, I am sure you will be surprised with his own fighting style.” Kagami patted the prince’s shoulder who just grinned at Kagami. This action pained Kuroko as his hand made it’s way to the ring on his neck, clutching it to find comfort in some way while Akashi find it a little unnecessary for his brother to show such skinship with the Seirin prince.

 

 

“We will see tomorrow.” Akashi said and bowed to excuse himself, bringing Kuroko with him as he felt the distress from the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I actually had the Muromura mating plotted already but the smut isn’t detailed because… I am not yet acquainted well with them.


	11. I'll explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro has some explaining to do, and maybe Kuroko too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. I need to explain some stuff. Lol
> 
> thank you for all the love and support for this fic. I am actually surprised to receive 190 kudos already ^^ I sincerely thank everyone who appreciated this work

The moon glowed bright and golden yellow as Murasakibara leaned in to kiss the omega on his lips. Himuro opened his eyes and gave the prince a tired smile, Murasakibara’s breath was stolen by the beautiful omega that he just claimed as his mate. They both knew the consequences of this mating, totally unconventional but when nature calls, who were they to stop the phenomenon? Love can always follow later, the connection and familiarity that stems to security comes first.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Murasakibara asked and Himuro sighed, he can’t lie that Murasakibara was really strong and _big_ but he was equally as strong as his mate and he did manage to survive the pounding and will never deny that he had enjoyed it.

 

“Yeah, but I can manage.” Himuro said, brushing the hair that was stuck on the Prince’s face before cupping his cheek and pulling him towards him and pecked his lips lightly.

 

“We better go back Muro-chin.” Murasakibara said and Himuro nodded, wincing as he tried to sit up to fix himself. “Don’t move too much, I’ll help you.” Murasakibara said, fixing his own robe first to make it at least presentable. Himuro chuckled as the prince failed to tie the obi properly, gesturing the mammoth of a mate to come nearer, Himuro tied it effortlessly.

 

Murasakibara leaned in to kiss Himuro who responded almost instantly then kissed the mark he left on his name, a bear paw print, the mark of Yosen. He helped the omega to stand and helped him get dressed before the prince carried Himuro in a bridal style.

 

‘I can walk! Put me down Atsushi.” Himuro whined but the purple giant teddy bear (it was a pun from Himuro) did not let go.

 

\----

 

“It’s getting dark but Himuro-kun hasn’t return.” Furihata said as he paced Kagami and Himuro’s shared bedroom.

 

“Stop that! You are making me dizzy.” Kagami growled and Furihata sighed and sat next to Kagami.

 

“I kinda have a feeling…” Furihata said and Kagami raised a brow.

 

‘your foresight?” Kagami asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“Yes, it’s a bit unsettling.” Furihata said and Kagami furrowed his brows before sighing.

 

“I kind of understand.. I have a hunch.” Kagami said and just in time, the door to their room opened, revealing Himuro being carried by Murasakibara.

 

The prince laid the mate down on his bed and left, closing the door behind him. Himuro took a deep breath and faced the two Seirin friends then smiled.

 

“Oh please don’t tell me… You’ve mated.” Furihata paled as he uttered the last word and Kagami  balled his hand into a fist.

 

“uhm, I can’t exactly lie could i?” Himuro said and lowered his gaze to the other side while waiting for a reaction from Kagami.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Kagami finally spoke, voice a bit too strained for comfort.

 

“It did hurt for a bit, he’s huge.” Himuro started. “But he’s gentle enough. Besides, I am a tough omega.” Himuro explained and looked at his brother’s eyes, determined raven met caring ruby.

 

Kagami smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “I am worried you know but as long as it will make you happy, then I will support you. Besides, a mated alpha and omega doesn’t only have strong bonds but stronger special abilities.” Kagami informed him and Himuro burst out laughing.

 

“You actually know these stuff?” Himuro inquired and Kagami glared at the brother.

 

“Hey, I read once in a while.” Kagami responded and Himuro smiled at him

 

“We better get Murasakibara-san to get you, he’ll be uncomfortable with an unmated alpha is near his mate.” Furihata said and smiled at Himuro, acknowledging that his omega guard has now been sworn into loyalty to the Yosen prince.

 

“I talked about it, I will still be your guard and by correlation, Atsushi’s gonna protect you as well.” Himuro said and Furihata waved his hands in front of him to decline the offer. “Please, this is a duty that I am happy to fulfill.” Himuro said and the prince sighed before smiling.

 

“I guess I have no choice.” Furihata uttered and Himuro nodded.

 

“Excuse me.” They heard the Yosen prince knock and the whole Kiseki entered, shocking the Seirin trio. “they insisted.” Murasakibara announced as the other flocked Himuro to ask questions at the same time. Akashi pulled his brother and Furihata to the side while the commotion was directed to himuro.

 

“It seemed that you are left with no guards but I assure you, I can protect you, your highness.” Akashi said and Furihata nodded.

 

“It’s not a concern Akashi-sama.” Furihata replied and Akashi felt a little distant and detached from the prince.

 

“The training will proceed as planned.” Akashi reminded him and Furihata nodded. “I’ll see you later then.” Akashi bowed slightly before addressing Himuro and congratulating him for _surviving_ Murasakibara which was a dry rumor that only Himuro figured out.

 

 

“It was a story for the grandchildren.” Himuro replied and Akashi smiled at him before bowing and leaving the room.

 

“Muro-chin will sleep in my room from now on.” Murasakibara announced and took Himuro with him, carrying him like a bride for the lack of better description.

 

\-----

 

“Are you okay?” Kagami grinned as he heard the voice, he’s getting used to this and the necklace he gave the prince was helpful.

 

“Yeah, why would you think otherwise?” Kagami asked back and Kuroko let out a breath that he was holding.

 

“Himuro-kun is a close friend of Kagami-kun.” Kuroko replied with a slight shift of tone.

 

“He’s more than a friend.” Kagami started and Kuroko’s heart clenched at the words. “He’s a brother to me.” Kagami said and then smiled at Kuroko. “Did you know that we made a promise?” Kagami asked and Kuroko was surprised and curious. “When one of us finds his mate,  the other should follow.” Kagami scratched the back of his head. “But I haven’t found them yet.” Kagami confessed and it practically stabbed Kuroko because here he was sure that KAgami was his mate.

 

“You’ll find them soon.” Kuroko reassured the red head, but deep down he wanted to touch him in places that was too obscene to mention.

 

 

“Yeah, hopefully.” Kagami said then changed the topic. “Hey, what position are you more comfortable at?” Kagami asked and Kuroko instantly flushed, the omega prince never knew Kagami would have preference in mating. “Do you like fight in the front, or would like to take the back seat. I am going to adjust with your style so I gotta know if I should be the one attacking first or not.” Kagami said and Kuroko’s face fell.

 

“Oh, i..” Kuroko bit his lip, he was disappointed with himself. “you’ll find our tomorrow. Good night.” He said then turned to leave.

 

“interesting.” Kagami grinned and walked towards his bed.

 

\---

Furihata woke up in high spirits as he took his bath and dressed appropriately for the training. He was grateful for Himuro anf Kagami, he would have not trusted his life and his secret to anyone else but these valiant guys, because they are true friends and allies. But he was happy for Himuro, he deserves an alpha who will look at him as equal and not as any other useless omega (a stigma that he wanted to be erased) to use when an alpha is in need. Prince Murasakibara is childish and the nagging mother hen image of Himuro fit perfectly and to that, Furihata had no objections.

 

But his foresight has revealed something else, and it involved Kagami. Kagami is a dear brother of sorts for Furihata, a person with honor, trust and loyalty that surpassed even the oldest of old in their kingdom. Kagami is playful, idiot at times but dependable all the time. Furihata sighed, his friend needed to mate soon if they wanted to reclaim Rakuzan; Kagami has always been special.

 

“Ready Furi?” Kagami asked from the door just as Furihata knotted the sash in place.

 

“Be there in a while.” The prince replied and after checking that every loose ends has been knotted, he walked towards the door where Kagami was waiting.

 

“Nervous?” Kagami asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“I am going to train with the heir to the Rakuzan throne, and I saw your first fight, it was tight. Akashi-sama  knows his sword.” Furihata replied making Kagami laugh.

 

“It is true, but you had trained with me and Himuro, you have some skills.” Kagami assured him. “Besides, you still have that _ace_.” Kagami said and Furihata smiled a bit.

 

“Not going to do it unless necessary.” Furihata replied and Kagami ruffled the prince’s brown hair just before they stopped in front of the Teiko Duo. “Good morning.” Furihata greeted and the two Teikan male greeted back.

 

“Shall we begin with a few laps?” Akashi suggested and Kagami just nodded, stretching his limbs in preparation.

 

“Please be gentle with me.” Furihata said with a faint smile and the message seemed to haywire Akashi.

 

“Oh… I will be.” Akashi grinned, was he flirting? That was so unlike him but Furihata is a curious fellow to him.

 

“Let’s go.” Kagami shouted and off they go on running some laps by the beach because it builds leg muscles better as Momoi suggested.

 

By the end of the third lap, the omega was already tired and slumping by a rock formation while the twin red head alphas just continued the drill until Momoi has to whine about the princes being too much of a show off. After wiping the sweat off of their faces and necks, the red heads walked to their partners and devised some training plan for them to do to gauge their partner’s skills, strengths and weaknesses.

 

“You don’t really do well with longer weapons huh?” Kagami clicked his tongue and Kuroko nodded.

 

‘I could take down enemies with smaller daggers, it’s not all about strength and size.” Kuroko replied and Kagami nodded.

 

“of course size matters with strategy.” Kagami said and draw out a sword from a pile. “You seem to be undetected, so I guess you are the spotter of sorts.” Kagami replied as he took Kuroko’s hand and allowed him to hold the metal.

 

“I prefer to be called a shadow.” Kuroko replied, sizing the heavy sword in his hand.

 

“Yeah, so you disappear behind me?” Kagami inquired and Kuroko sighed.

 

“I misdirect attention to a light, which happens to be you.” Kuroko replied.

 

“A light? Cool term.” Kagami replied, holding Kuroko’s hand and positioning it on the handle for the prince to have a better grip on the sword. “You have to swing like this.” Kagami directed the prince’s hands to make a simple slash movement but Kuroko could not function well, the warmth from his light is something that was quite pleasing and confusing because it triggers a lot of hormones and it was not a really good idea at all.

 

“aaahhhhh” they heard a scream and Kagami rushed to aide Furihata who had accidentally cut his paln when he gripped the wrong end of a dagger.

 

It was a stupid mistake from Furihata that he acknowledged himself due to being too nervous to work with the Rakuzan prince. Kagami was worried, maybe a bit too much for comfort but with a raging hormone and warmth seeping throughout his body, Kuroko knew where this could end up with.

 

Kuroko  ran as discreetly as he could, away from the chaos of two read heads shouting, away from Kagami, away from his mate. He ran past Takao, one of the rare peope who could detect his presence almost instantly,  but instead of a polite bow, Kuroko ran past him and towards his room. He locked the door of his room and felt to his knees, clutching the garment he wore for training. His body temperature was already rising and his eyes were beign unfocused as he gasped for air. It was coming, his heat was coming, but his heart was broken and his mate had openly rejected him; he’ll suffer alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we had a little moment for the Yosen Prince and his omega. And Why am I torturing Kuroko? I am not so sure myself ahahah. Is the pace a little slow? Should I just write a 5k update that will take me around a year to finish?? Kidding.


	12. Tainted Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The majestic and prized Blue Phoenix is now tainted by the flames of a tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of, wow thank you for 200 kudos .. I am grateful to everyone supporting this series.
> 
> also, you guys hated bakagami huh? Don’t worry, the summary tells it all and I will be giving you something to smile about.. hopefully..
> 
> Heads up, it’s gonna be rated and a little longer than most of my updates because, who doesn’t want porn after all that angst? (Kagami is grinning at me and Kuroko is giving me that amused look yikes)

Kagami felt something was wrong, it’s like a pull on his alpha and it is rather painful. He searched the area for the presence of the Teikan prince but Kuroko was nowhere in sight.

 

“It’s a stupid mistake.” He heard Akashi spoke and it angered Kagami more.

 

“You should be protecting Furi not letting him harm himself.” Kagami shouted back and it was another round of screaming alphas and a ton of pheromones.

 

Furihata looked on with worry-filled eyes and quivering lips, this is going to get ugly pretty fast and he won’t be able to stop a clash of alphas, twins moreover. But it struck him like a lightning bolt, his special gift of foresight and it was painful. “Kagami-kun.” Furihata uttered, gasping as the energy surged through his body and he fell to his knees, somehow, this is a pretty strong foresight unlike others he had encountered before, for example Himuro’s mating. Kagami rushed to help the prince up but Furihata shook his head. ‘go, find him.” Furihata shoved the red head and Kagami nodded in understanding.

 

“Is that a special ability Prince Kouki?” Akashi inquired as he helped the prince up, somehow Akashi’s scent was calming and energizing.

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t work that well, it just happens.” Furihata replied.

 

“A foresight, I can probably help you hone it, I have the emperor’s eye.” Akashi revealed as he closed his eyes. When he opened it again, the previous ruby eyes were now a mismatched of red and gold, a mesmerizing sight to witness. “Hello Kouki.” Akashi grinned and Furihata swallowed the lump on his throat; it will be a hell lot difficult from now on.

 

 

Kagami was a little dense and stupid at times but he knew things more than anyone give him credit for. He knew Kuroko was his supposed mate, but he’s only eighteen and Kuroko isn’t really giving any indication that he himself was in heat. Kagami knew how to control himself; Kuroko’s presence though was a challenge, he’ll have to admit. The fact that he had given the ring to Kuroko, a ring his mother had entrusted to him before she passed on, bless her soul for sacrificing his only son for Kagami’s sake, a Rakuzan heirloom ring only to be given to Kagami’s future mate, is a proof of this, yet could he openly say it to the prince that lacked presence and expressions? He was merely waiting for an opening, he had to have a reason to taint such a beautiful omega, Kuroko has to acknowledge him as his mate and go into heat. Kagami rushed towards the omega’s room and knocked on the door. He pounded hard and called out his mate’s name, hoping that he’ll get a response from the omega.

 

Kuroko could smell him, the scent of his alpha mate and it made him gasp for air as he felt another wave of heat, and his hole, it was aching to be taken. He clutched the robes and as he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming but somehow he wanted to claw his way towards the door and just allow Kagami to use him, to devour him, chew him up and spit him out in tattered bones and wounded skin.

 

“I know you’re in there Kuroko, let me in.” It was a demand from his alpha and it was making his head throb painfully.

  
Kuroko took shaky steps and unlocked the door. He looked down as he opened the door, his eyes already spilling tears. Kagami placed a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder and pushed him inside as his other hand closed and locked the door behind him.

 

Kuroko was beautiful with his eyes wavering and his lower lip caught between his teeth in an effort to stop himself from letting out sounds so obscene. Kagami held the omega’s chin and forced him into an eye contact, something that Kuroko wanted to avoid so badly.

 

“Kuroko..” Kagami started and hearing his mate’s voice made the omega shed the tears he fought so badly to endure. “I can and will help you.” Kagami’s voice was authoritative but sweet, it was like a lullaby and it made Kuroko dizzy. “just say it.” Kagami finished, thumb rubbing circles on Kuroko’s chin.

 

Kuroko wasn’t sure if this was a trap of sorts but let’s face it, did he have any choice at the matter? “I…” Kuroko tried to speak, it was difficult as his throat was dry, but he wanted to surrender himself to this alpha, a bright light that would consume him. “I want Kagami-kun.” Kuroko blurted out and Kagami grinned as he connected their lips, satisfied with how Kuroko engaged himself to kiss back and deepen the kiss.

 

Mating is all about connection, two strings connected by a _knot_ , two souls united as one, and their lips on each other only strengthened the attraction that have been obvious from Day 1.

 

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko managed to speak, eyes staring straight at the prince.

 

“I told you, he’s like a brother to me and he is my prince.” Kagami said and hearing him defend the brunette made Kuroko’s heart ache. “But he is not my mate, you are” Kagami said, taking the

Ring from the necklace and kissing it before pulling it harshly off of Kuroko’s neck. “I acknowledged you already, just not in a way you were expecting.” Kagami said and inserted the ring on Kuroko’s left finger.

 

Kuroko cried even more as the acknowledgement hit him and his heat intensified. He stared at the alpha with quivering lips and he pulled him again for a kiss, his body pressed closer to the tanned body of the Rakuzan prince. “I’m all yours, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko replied and it was no holds barred;

 

“I can’t control myself any longer.” Kagami said and Kuroko grinned, hands fiddling with Kagami’s shirt. Kagami got the message and he took off his shirt, toned muscles revealed itself and Kuroko went blank, his mate was perfect like a sculpted marble.

 

Clothes were quickly removed as the room heated up. It should be a monumental event for their lives but this cannot wait for the ceremony, it is going to happen now. Kuroko ran his hand from Kagami’s cheek to his chest, resting his palm on the Rakuzan mark, the beautiful dragon intertwined with a tiger, all majestic and regal. Kuroko looked up at Kagami who was smiling. Kuroko felt the heart beating underneath the mark and he smiled, he could feel that it was beating for him, no one else.

 

“Akashi told me that you were special.” Kagami said and Kuroko nodded, turning around to reveal the mark of the blue phoenix on his back. Kagami gasped as his eyes skimmed through the milky white skin marred with royal blue and silver swirls in different hues. “A once in a lifetime omega.” Kagami grinned and Kuroko sighed.

 

“But I don’t even know my purpose.” Kuroko replied, somehow, being the blue phoenix of Teoko did nothing much to him but given a title with no worth.

 

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Kagami turned him around and kissed him, before he laid him gently on the bed. “A special omega can only unlock his potential when mated to the right alpha.” Kagami grinned and somehow Kuroko doubts Kagami’s stupidity as a mere cover up for his brilliance.

 

“If you are the key, then stick it inside and unlock me.” Kuroko said with his usually stoic face and emotionless eyes, returning to the blunt self that he usually is.

 

Kagami laughed. “If you say so.” Kagami replied and positioned himself in front of the omega.

 

Kagami noticed how dripping wet Kuroko’s hole was but he would need to prepare the omega for his size. Kagami is a big man, and it only makes sense that he too has a big manhood to boast. Kuroko eyed it hungrily, wanting to have a taste of it as soon as possible. Kuroko did not ask for permission when he took the organ to his mouth, every slurp made Kagami’s head spin in ecstasy and Kuroko felt the organ grew in his mouth, a little fearful at how it could even fit inside his tight hole, but they’ll just have to see later.

 

“please, Kagami-kun” Kuroko whined and soon he was pushed back to the bed and his legs spread wide.

 

Kagami licked the pale white skin of Kuroko’s inner thighs, tracing the moist line from Kuroko’s heat. He sucked on a particular spot, the crook between Kuroko’s right leg and left a bruising mark. He then grabbed the neglected cock and pumped it a couple of times before he let his tongue explore the hot hole of the omega. It was dripping wild and Kagami enjoyed the taste of _his_ omega, claiming him would be sweet. Kuroko was flushed as he felt the tongue swipe at his hole, he was excited but worried. Another wave of heat and he couldn’t control it anymore, he needed the alpha inside him.

 

Kagami can feel the tense muscles of Kuroko and he responded with positioning himself in front of the hole and gently poking the puckered hole with his cock. Kuroko can feel the probing and he closed his eyes as he felt his hole stretch with the insertion. Kagami was gentle enough as he inched his way forward, impaling the omega torturously slow and painful.  Kuroko could feel his insides ripping, Kagami was huge, no doubt about it, but he could feel his heat being sedated at one point before returning with an escalated temperature than before.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko gasped as he felt the great stretch but Kagami was just halfway, the omega shed tears.

 

“I’ll stop and let you adjust.” Kagami said and Kuroko nodded. Kagami kissed Kuroko as he waited for the omega to adjust to the pain, it seemed that Kuroko hasn’t reached his true heat yet and his body is just adjusting to the alpha.

 

Kuroko tried to steady his breathing as he locked eyes with the alpha, the red in Kagami’s eyes felt intense like fire while Kuroko’s own blue was placid as the blue sky. It was a perfect match and just as Kagami’s hand held Kuroko’s hip, the omega moaned and gritted his teeth, it was his true heat, and Kagami felt his cock being painfully clenched by Kuroko. He grinned as he pushed forward, his cock now at his maximum size and Kuroko was taking it all in. Kuroko cried as he felt the massive cock fully inside him and his body was craving for more heat to sedate him. Kagami pulled out completely and flipped the omega, Kuroko buried his face on the mattress as Kagami entered behind him.

 

The red head penetrated the omega in one swift move, Kuroko groaned and hissed as he lifted his hips high and arched his back. They were losing sanity at this point, their primal selves taking over, the instincts of mating overriding their system in a blur of heat and curses.

 

Kagami moved his hips, slamming hard and deep or slow and shallow. Kuroko was feeling glorious, the cock inside him was huge and filling, his omega was purring, submitting to the will of his alpha without second thought.  Kuroko was gaping wide as Kagami thrust behind him and he felt his back was being burned, the flames of the Rakuzan dragon is tainting the pure blue phoenix of Teiko.

 

The royal blue swirls were changing, red flames was consuming the bird and Kagami grinned as he watched the red swirls blend with the blue and silver, he had claimed rights to this omega and his mark has been etched on the skin of Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

“Kagami-kun.” It was a cry out of pleasure and Kagami knew what it meant. Kuroko’s back arched even more as he gasped at a particular thrust, hitting his prostate with dead accuracy. Kagami knew that he was giving Kuroko pleasure and it made him grin and feel proud at the same time.

 

Kuroko came after a few glorious thrust and he was spent with such intensity. But the heat has not yet subsided, it was intensifying and the swirls of red were not yet complete. Kagami pulled out and Kuroko heaved a breath before he crawled towards Kagami and took the cock into his mouth again, eyes clouded with lust. Kagami’s breath hitched and he took a sharp breath as he watched the omega devour his cock like it was an ice pop.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Kagami said, rubbing circles on Kuroko’s cheek as the omega slurped and sucked the cock. He then let the cock go with a pop.

 

“Can I ride you?” Kuroko asked and Kagami grinned and pulled the omega into a kiss just as he positioned him on top of him and lowered him into his hard cock. Kuroko moaned as the cock entered him easily and his body reacted to the intrusion, his insides clenching the cock delightfully.

 

“At your own pace Kuroko.” Kagami muttered and the omega nodded. He adjusted his legs before he lifted his hips and then slammed down, moaning loudly at the pleasure that rushed down his spine.

 

“Kahhh- gahh-mihhh-kun.” Kuroko moaned, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck as he rode him at a frantic pace.

 

Kagami suck on the omega’s neck as his hands were placed on Kuroko’s hips, aiding the movement as the omega rode him.  As the swirls were finishing to taint the omega, completing the mark on the Blue Phoenix, Blue and silver lines and swirls appeared on Kagami’s left wrist, forming blue wings wrapped around his wrist. Omega don’t give marks but Kuroko is special and Kagami is being acknowledged by the blue Phoenix as his equal.

 

Kagami moaned as he felt Kuroko tighten around him and his instinct took hold and pushed Kuroko down onto the mattress and he thrust hard and deep into the omega. Kuroko was crying out of pleasure and his hands now on Kagami’s hands on his hips. Kagami’s marked wrist was grabbed by Kuroko and just as Kagami thrust particularly deep, red lines forming stripes around his wrist, marking his right wrist with Kagami’s chosen animal mark of tiger.

 

The head of Kagami swelled as he thrust deep and his knot formed, sealing both their fates as mates. He released his come inside the omega and the warmth filled Kuroko, his body now being sedated and his heat subsided. Kagami groaned, the feeling of his release was too good and so he pulled the omega into a heated kiss, sloppy and tired but fully satisfied with how things ended up.

 

Kagami moved their bodies to a comfortable position and Kuroko curled his body closer to the alpha, his right wrist now resting on Kagami’s chest, his mark now burning as it was placed on top of Kagami’s heart. Kagami kissed the top of Kuroko’s head and closed his eyes, there is no getting back and he hoped that Kuroko would not change his mind after this.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko muttered sleepily and Kagami hummed in acknowledgement, his left wrist now laying on the small of Kuroko’s back, blue wings complimenting the Blue and Red Phoenix. “Can I call you Taiga?” He asked and Kagami laughed, took the marked wrist to his lips and kissed it.

 

“Tetsuya?” He asked back and Kuroko smiled at him before kissing the mark on Kagami’s chest.

 

“Is it okay to love you this much?” Kuroko asked and Kagami pulled him closer.

 

“No, because I love you too, not because we just mated.” Kagami replied and Kuroko was in heaven.

 

\----

 

_The brave red and calm blue has united into one soul, hail the chosen omega now tainted with the mark of the dragon._

 

“Are you okay Prince Kouki?” Akashi inquired as Fuirhata gasped.

 

“I… Is Kuroko-kun a special Omega?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“Is there a problem?” Akashi asked.

 

“Rakuzan would be invincible.” Fuirhata smiled and Akashi understood, his brother had chosen a powerful mate, and although he has yet to know what it would officially do to Kagami, a mated Alpha is stronger and fiercer; much more now  favored Blue Phoenix is on their side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s like a ton of introduction before the main part of the mating. I hope that it is okay with you guys. I haven’t written smut in a long time, the last very detailed smut I wrote is a kpop fic featuring twin alphas as well (because I love twin alphas so much wahahha ) and that one in particular received a notification that it made them feel degraded. I hope you find this one up to your alley. If you are wondering if Akashi and Furihata will be mating in the same way, depends on your reactions.


	13. Aftermaths and angry brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have alpha brothers, they can be overprotective without knowing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still alive after the last update. No pitchforks and violent reactions?  
> Thanks for the Kudos and comment btw, they motivate me^^   
> this is 2.5K words so hopefully it is long enough for you guys~

Aomine was a little worried as he paced his bedroom. Kise was groaning as he watched the alpha mate; he knew Aomine is just being the protective older brother, it was Kuroko they are pertaining to, Teiko’s prized omega.

 

“I am getting a headache Aominecchi.” Kise said and Aomine stopped and looked at his mate with furrowed brows. “Kagamicchi isn’t a bad person.” Kise said and Aomine growled. “You are overthinking, come here and be a good mate Aominecchi.” Kise purred and Aomine can’t say no to his mate, always has been.

 

\---

Kuroko woke up alone in bed with a robe to cover his naked body. He scanned the room with tearful eyes, was he just used? Kuroko held the robe tighter to his body, the size way too big for his frail size, and it smelled like Kagami.

 

“Hey.” Kuroko looked at the person who spoke and his tears fell as he came face to face with his mate, water droplets falling from the alpha’s hair and his chest bare for his eyes to feast on while a towel covered his lower part. “Tetsuya, why are you crying?” Kagami asked, sitting in front of the omega and placing his left palm on Kuroko’s cheek.

 

Kuroko leaned in and savored the warmth from his alpha, indulging himself with the scent of Kagami. “I thought you left me alone.” Kuroko confessed and Kagami leaned in to kiss him.

 

“I won’t.” He said then picked up the omega to give him a bath.

 

But they were both surprised when the door slammed open and the rest of the miracles dashed in and gasps were heard. Aomine balled his fingers into a fist as he dashed towards Kagami with gritted teeth. Kagami dodged the attack and placed Kuroko back down on the bed just as Akashi stepped in and held Aomine back with the help of Murasakibara.

 

“Let me go, that Bakagami tainted my brother!” Aomine shouted.

 

“What good will it do? Kuroko’s already mated.” Akashi argued. “He mated with a Rakuzan prince; it is both politically and emotionally beneficial to both of them.” Akashi said but Aomine was not getting it.

 

Aomine’s eyes flared as he saw the red swirls on Kuroko’s back peeking from the loose robes he was wearing.

 

“I am going to kill you!” Aomine shouted but Kagami went down to his knees and presented both wrists to Aomine, a sign of surrender to the fuming alpha.

 

Kuroko went down the bed and kneeled next to Kagami and showed his wrists in surrender as well and his eyes filled with emotions that Aomine came to learn how to read throughout the years. Aomine knew that when a mated pair bows in front of an alpha and surrendering, they are asking for the alpha’s blessing. Aomine surely knows this tradition, he had seen it when his older brother presented himself and his potential mate to his father before the ceremony.

 

“Fight for Kuroko” Aomine said through gritted teeth and Kagami nodded. Aomine walked out first, followed by Kise and the others until only Akashi, Furihata and Himuro remained.

 

Himuro and Furihata helped Kuroko up and led him to the bathroom to clean himself as Akashi talked to Kagami. Akashi was grinning, he did not expect his hot headed brother to surrender in front of Aomine, he was impressed more than anything else.

 

“You really want to take Aomine on a fight?” Akashi asked.

 

“An alpha will not go down a fight, a protective brother is as tough as an omega’s father. Besides, Kuroko is a special omega.” Kagami replied and Akashi nodded.

 

“You are maturing well, you are proving to be a Rakuzan prince.”Akashi nodded.

 

“Say that when you find your mate, you’ll kneel down as well.” Kagami was smug as he took some working clothes to face an angry alpha.

 

“I’ll probably. You sure you can take on Aomine?” Akashi asked and Kagami just laughed.

 

“When you have something to fight for, there’s only winning on your mind.” Kagami grinned and Akashi nodded, understanding his brother’s  logic.

 

Kuroko and the Seirin omegas came out of the bathroom ad Kagami stared in awe as Kuroko wore Teiko’s colors in his robes.  Himuro nudged his brother who was staring a little too long just as Furihata tied the red sash on Kagami, completing Seirin’s colors. They all went out to the field where Aomine is wearing Teiko’s color similar to Kuroko’s. The alphas made eye contact as they meet in the middle.  They bowed in courtesy and drew out their swords, a battle for an omega will begin in a blink of an eye.

 

It was expected to be a battle with full out fierceness and brute force that made Kise flinch with each clashing sound. Aomine is his mate but he won’t be able to control him when he turns into a protective brother. He can’t also blame Kuroko because he had gone into heat himself the moment Aomine acknowledged him. He sighed as he looked at Kuroko whose eyes were focused only on his mate who was intensely fighting off his brother.

 

Kuroko understood Aomine, he is after all Teiko’s prized omega and he just surrendered himself to a Seirin guard soon to claim Rakuzan as his prince. Kuroko knew that this battle was only for courtesy, Aomine will not be able to separate him with his mate, just as his brother won’t even let Kise go out of his sight.

 

Kagami and Aomine battled for pride and honor and for Kuroko’s hand. For Aomine it is to appease his self, to ensure that Kagami is a suitable mate, and for Kagami, it is to prove his intensions for the special omega. Aomine is a strong alpha, and Kagami acknowledged that a long time ago, but he is a strong alpha too, and having Kuroko with him, a mark on his left wrist to be exact, made him stronger mentally at least.

 

A quick move and Aomine was tubling down, Kagami was ready to strike the final blow. But Aomine’s eyes glowed blue, and Kise was drawn into it, Aomine was entering his zone and as reflex, Kise’s eyes glowed yellow and with a growl, had jumped into to protect his mate. This is mostly out of instincts and Kise was not about to let his mate come into harm. The sword was drawn and Kise was panting as he stepped into battle.

 

“I can take you as well.” Kagami grinned, raising his sword to attack and Kise effectively deflected it.

 

Aomine stood and  went into battle stance and gave Kagami a harder time. Everyone held their breath as they watched the three battle it out, they can’t step into it until it’s over; although Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara are all on standby if ever they find the need to stop the fight.

 

Just as Kagami was about to receive a blow, his eyes glowed red and felt his mate beside him, the omega deflecting an attack from Kise. Kagami felt a rush of heat and knew what this meant. He raised his left hand with palm facing both Kise and Aomine, and with gritted teeth then a scowl, flames came out of Kagami and flew towards the other pair’s direction. Kuroko’s eyes glowed sky blue and with his back flushed with Kagami, he raised his right hand and mimicked Kagami, only instead of flames, a whirlwind came out of him and merged with Kagami’s flames and it enveloped both Kie and Aomine. The two were shocked while others gasped, seeing the power of the mated couple that was far more powerful than what they could have imagined.

 

Akashi grinned, he knew Kagami had inherited it too, the flames of Rakuzan was shared between princes and with Kuroko’s special gift, Kagami grew more powerful than what is it now. The flame died down and both Aomine and Kise admitted defeat, they will never be able to compete with such powerful duo; both blessed by their deities generously.

 

Aomine closed his eyes and it returned to its original color and Kise was panting next to him. Aomine pulled the omega and kissed him on the lips before they walked towards the mated pair. Aomine extended a hand which Kagami shook and the unspoken alliance of Kaijo to Rakuzan was enforced.

 

“I guess breakfast is in order?” Momoi said and everyone went back inside the palace.

 

“You can control it fully?” Himuro asked and Kagami shook his head.

 

“It just came to me suddenly.” Kagami said and then eyes Kuroko who was smiling at him.

 

“You unlocked the blue Phoenix.” Akashi said and Kuroko smiled at him them turned to Kagami and extended his right hand. Kagami laughed and held it with his right hand, entertwining their fingers as they walked back to the castle.

 

\----

 

The dinner hall was already filled with people when Kuroko and Kagami entered, the prince of Teiko wearing his blue and white robes while Kagami wore his robe in Seirin’s red and black colors. They held hands as they entered and Kagami assisted Kuroko to his chair and sat to his right. The others eyed them but did not remark, but the tension was visible.

 

“this is awkward.” Kagami blurted out and Akashi gave him a knowing smile.

 

“It is.” Akashi replied.

 

“We, uhm..” Kagami was fumbling with his words which are not a surprise at all.

 

“We Mated.” Kuroko blurted out next to him and Kagami yelped at the bluntness of his male.

 

“Obviously.” Midorima said and eared a nudge from Takao.

 

“And that means, as a mated alpha, I release you from your duty as my royal guard.” Furihata was quick to respond and Kagami shook his head.

 

“He will still be your royal guard.” Kuroko said and Kagami grinned at Furihata. “I apologize for being jealous at your closeness to my mate that I fail to see the true intentions of Taiga.” Kuroko replied. “Unless Akashi-san is willing to be assigned to you until this mission is over.” Kuroko darted the question to his brother-in-law who just laughed and nodded.

 

“It was as it was planned, _brother-in-law­_.” Akashi replied and it made Kuroko smile.

 

“Pardon the intrusion, but Taiga, is that a mark on your wrist?” Himuro asked as he pointed to the left wrist of the red head.

 

“Oh this? Yeah. Tetsuya’s mark.” Kagami shrugged as he took a piece of the braised meat.

 

“Can an omega mark his alpha mate?” Himuro asked and Midorima adjusted his glasses.

 

“A special omega.” Midorima answered and it confused the rest,

 

“My brother is Teiko’s prized Blue Phoenix, that’s why he can control the wind. ” Aomine revealed and all eyes were now on the newly mated pair.

 

“Woah, Rakuzan will be a powerhouse; Kagamicchi can control fire” Kise remarked, eyeing the pair who were sporting marks on their wrists.

 

“I didn’t know that wind can be compatible with fire. I knew earth types could be better matched to fire” Akashi mused.

 

“I didn’t know that too, I only found out today.” Kagami confessed and then turned to Kise and Aomine. “Sorry about earlier, I did not intend to harm you.” Kagami said and Kise dismissed him.

 

‘We’re not harmed in any way, the flames were a good distance from us and Kurokocchi’s wind kept us cool.” Kise replied. “but you both are a force to mess with, imagine if that was serious.” Kise remarked.

 

“Can I forge alliance already?” Furihata asked and Kagami pointed to Akashi.

 

“Ask him, he’s the heir to the throne, I am merely a soldier.” Kagami replied.

 

“You are not _merely_ a soldier. Rakuzan is destined to rise from twin princes.” Akashi said and Kagami dismissed him.

 

“Yeah, you rule, I defend.” Kagami said.

 

“I would fight with you.” Kuroko said and everyone choked on their food.

 

“The hell?!?! Where did you learn that!?!” Aomine asked and Kuroko just looked at him with his expressionless blue eyes.

 

“Can’t an omega say cheesy stuff to their mate?” Kuroko asked and this time, everyone laughed except for Kagami who was flustered and that brought a barely there smile on Kuroko’s lips.

\------

 

The delegates poured in by the afternoon and they greeted by the Touo party with warm hospitality. Momoi already latched her arms around Riko to devise a training plan and to strategize while Furihata ran towards his brother.  Kiyoshi and Hayama were talking to Mibuchi and Nebuya who were glued to the hips and Hayama was elaborating on his gorgeous mate Izuki Shun. Furihata missed his family and this is a great time for him to indulge on these moments.

 

Kagami and Himuro walked to the Seirin Delegates and bowed. Junpei noticed the mark on Kagami’s wrist and he ordered Kagami for the truth.  “We mated.” Kagami said we a blush on his cheeks. “Not me and Himuro, me and Tetsuya.” Kagami said and right on cue, the Seirin deligates screamed as Kuroko suddenly spoke next to Kagami.

 

“Are you a ghost?” Junpei asked and that made Kagami smile.

 

“And you?” Junpei raised a brow at the omega who grinned and called the Yosen Prince.

 

“Atsushi, I want you to meet Seirin’s crowned prince, Prince Junpei.” Himuro said and the giant extended a hand which Junpei hesitantly shook.

 

“I don’t need to fight him do I?” Murasakibara asked and Himuro chuckled.

 

“No you don’t” Himuro said and then smiled at Junpei. “He’s my mate.” Himuro clarified and Junpei nodded.

 

“I want to offer alliance to Seirin, seeing that my mate is from your kingdom.” Murasakibara said and Junpei nodded.

 

“Those can be talked about in another time and place. I believe today is a matter of reclaiming Rakuzan.” Junpei raised a brow at the man who approached them and the three Rakuzan born soldiers knelt in front of Akashi.

 

“Your majesty.” Mibuchi greeted him and gestured for them to rise.

 

“We shall do introductions formally, I invite you to the ball room to gather.” Akashi said and they all went to the room.

 

Once everyone was settled Akashi addressed everyone. “I am the Advisor of the 3rdTeikan prince, Akashi Seijuurou. Until Rakuzan has been reclaimed, I will be called that. But as of now, I am in charge of Seirin’s 2nd prince Furihata Kouki’s welfare as his guards have mated already and one of which, my own brother, mated with the 3rd Teikan prince.”Akashi said and motioned for Kagami.

 

“Hello, not much into speeches, more on the fighting stuff. I am Kagami Taiga, other half of the Rakuzan twin prices. I am a Seirin guard and just recently mated. Anyway, hello.”  Kagami ended and there was laughter.

 

“As you can see, there are twin princes of Rakuzan that was supposed to be dead along with the line of King Aiba. It is unfortunate that greed had made itself known in these lands. As your kings may have told you, we are to reclaim the Kingdom of fire.” Akashi said. “I am not here to suggest that you sacrifice your lives for my Kingdom’s sake but for the war to end, we must destroy Kirisaki Daichi if we want the peace to return.” Akashi said and everyone cheered.

 

“We have a mission to do and we will need all your help. Rakuzan shall be rebuilt and the Kingdom of fire promises to protect each allied country he has.” Akashi finished and everyone cheered, including Furihata who was completely starstruck at the red head.

 

“You are smitten.” Junpei nudged Furihata who blushed and playfully hit his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for 4.4K views .. really thankful for your overwhelming support to this series ^^
> 
> I apologize for the unintended pun in this update.. I know it was cringe worthy but Kuroko deserves a break from angst ^^ and yes guys… we are going into battle soon and Akafuri… it’ll happen soon too ^^ please be patient Akafuri shippers..


	14. training schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you leave the training plan to two cruel females, it’s bound to get tedious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long month for me, I do apologize. I had a terrible work load in the office so I wasn’t able to update this plus I got engrossed in watching YT videos.. I do apologize.

The sun rose in Tuou and it signaled the official training for the Kiseki no Sedai. It is a dream team of sirts and with a powerful alpha prince that can control fire that has a special mate who controls the wind, this is going to be promising. The day started with laps around the beach and both Kuroko and Furihata retired a few laps shorter than the alphas and betas but they are not the athletic type anyway.

 

The training plan was brutal because after Riko analyzing their bodies and combined with Satsuki’s data analysis, they developed a plan for each solider. Kagami groaned when he received his, a series of conditioning for his knees and limbs which meant running more laps than everyone and not enough sparring time. But Kuroko held his hand and kissed his cheek because the omega was given endurance training which meant he had to ran laps too, Kagami would enjoy their runs somehow.

 

Aomine received a training plan with focus on developing his core  while Kise has a training plan for his basics. Himuro and Murasakibara had both training plans with teamwork as the prince of Yosen haven’t really worked with a partner. Midorima had training with Takao to develop their aims and focusing skills that are needed if they are to be the eyes of the group. Akashi has a training plan as well but it was put on hold as he aided the Seirin prince with his training to focus on basics and developing muscle strength.

 

“It looks a little strenuous but it will help everyone develop to their full potential.” Riko announced as the soldiers groaned.

 

“You are wicked.” Junpei replied but Riko just smiled at him.

 

“All the best Junpei.” She said and laughed off to monitor the other soldiers who came as the Kiseki’s support group.

 

“Excuse me.” A voice called out and Riko shrieked a little. “I’m so sorry to startle you.” Kuroko apologized and Riko breathed out slowly to calm her racing heart.

 

“Sorry about that.” Riko apologized herself.

 

“I really appreciate your training plan.” Kuroko said and Riko raised a brow.

 

“I am sure you hate it.” Riko said and Kuroko shook her head.

 

“I will be able to spend time with Taiga, what is better than that.” Kuroko deadpanned that made Riko laugh.

 

“Work on your endurance then we’ll work on your combination attacks.” Riko informed him and Kuroko smiled.

 

“I will.” Kuroko said then went on his way.

 

Riko walked to Furihata who was talking to Junpei with the arrangements. Riko knew that the others are arguing and it is her job to resolve this conflict. “What is up?” She asked and the two princes bowed to her.

 

“Aniki doesn’t like me training with Akashi-sama.” Furihata informed her.

 

“You are an omega, an unmated omega and he is an alpha that could take advantage of you anytime.” Junpei argued and RIko sighed.

 

“He has so many chances to take advantage but he hadn’t done anything but protect me. I am sure that if he had done anything out of order, Kagami would be the first to attack him.” Furihata argued and Junpei sighed. “Besides, he has the emperor eye, he can help my foresight.” Furihata delivered the finishing blow and that was enough for Junpei.

 

“Take care of yourself.” Junpei warned and Furihata hugged his brother and kissed him on the cheek before going to where Akashi was waiting for him.

 

“You have been so worried, but Furihata is a strong kid.” Riko said, walking toward Junpei who opened his arms to receive the mate.

 

“It is just difficult not to worry, he is an omega after all.” Junpei sighed.

 

“Give your brother some credit.” Riko laughed and Junpei smiled as he relaxed.

\----

 

Akashi was waiting by the beach when Furihata approached him. There is something with the way the waves  crashed and retreated and how the salty sea breeze framed the red hair of the Rakuzan prince. He bowed as he approached and Furihata noticed the mismatched eyes.

 

“Don’t be scared Kouki. Akashi greeted. “the emperor eye only works with my heterochromatic eye, and along with it, an alpha that is an entity different from the red eyed prince.” Akashi explained.

 

“It sounds a little creepy.”  Furihata chuckled.

 

“Probably.” Akashi replied and patted the space next to him.

 

Furihata sat next to him and looked out into the sea. “Try to focus and clear your mind for a moment Kouki.” Akashi instructed and Furihata took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to clear his mind but it was a little difficult when he get distracted with the slightest noise he heard. “Do not think Kouki, let it all go and clear your mind.” Akashi repeated and Fuirhata took another deep breath. “That’s it, relax” Akashi said, a grin appeared n his face.

 

“I can…” Furihata opened his eyes with a snap as he looked at Akashi. “Kagami and Kuroko?” He was unsure but Akashi encouraged him to continue. “I saw them, by the beach.” Furihata continued.   
  
“I see.” Akashi mused. “interesting, go on.” Akashi said but Furihata felt his head ache.

 

“I think I put too much strain, I am having a headache.” Furihata said and Akashi nodded.

 

“Relax for a while.” Akashi smiled before closing his eye and returning to the red eyed Akashi. “Prince Kouki, are you okay?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“It is rather hard to clear my mind.” Furihata muttered.

 

“it will get easier with practice. Just focus on taking deep breaths.” Akashi smiled and Furihata’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Uh, Akashi-sama.” Furihata called out and Akashi cocked his head to the side. ‘Kagami, he uhm. He can control fire, can you too?” Furiahta asked hesitantly.

 

“Oh, well yes. The ability to control fire is a special gift to the bearers of the Dragon, Rakuzan’s gifted alphas can control fire.” Akashi replied. He then outstretched his hand and a small flame erupted from the Rakuzan Prince’s palm.

 

“Woah, that is amazing.” Furihata gestured and Akashi laughed.

 

“It is amazing.” Akashi repeated. “How about we build up your core?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded. Akashi extended a hand and the Seirin prince took it with a smile. They took a sprint on the beach and Furihata was giggling as they ran and the water touching their ankles and stinging their skin with the coldness.

 

Amidst the run, they met Kuroko who was looking at the open sea, the sun now a beautiful orange as it sets. Kuroko pointed to the sea and Furihata smiled seeing Kagami running towards the sea, laughing as the water refreshed his body.

 

“He is playful still.” Furihata remarked and Kuroko turned to him.

 

“Do you want to join him Furihata-san?” Kuroko asked and Furihata thought for a while before he grinned and took off his outer clothes, leaving his trousers and an undershirt before dashing towards the water. Akashi glared at Kuroko after a sigh but the prince just looked blankly.

 

“After you Tetsuya.” Akashi gestured and Kuroko nodded, removing his clothes as well and running off towards the Seirin men. Akashi removed his clothes, opting to remove all his shirt and undershirt and leaving trousers only like his brother Taiga.

 

They were laughing and playing with the water that they failed to realize that all that running was training their calves. Akashi and Kagami decided to have some water wrestling while Kuroko and Furihata threw water on each other. When the sun has fully set and the water was getting colder, they all went back to shore, picked up their clothes and walked back to the palace. Furihata looked at the way Kagami extended his hand and Kuroko took it and intertwined their fingers, the mark on their wrists matching them perfectly.

 

“They look quite well.” Akashi remarked, offering Frihata his own shit to keep him warm.

 

“This is what I saw earlier.” Furihata remarked and Akashi smiled at him.

 

“Well, this is a good start.” Akashi assured him.

 

After a bath and a change of clothes, they gathered for dinner and they ate in almost peaceful manner. _Almost_.

 

“Bakagami.” Aomine started.

 

“What is it Aho?” Kagami asked back.

 

“You know, there is this island off of here, wanna go for a break?” Aomine suggested.

 

“Oh, Dai-chan.” Satsuki exclaimed. “There is this hiking trail over there and we used to send our soldiers there for training.” Satsuki beamed a smile. “We can do our training there, survival challenge if you may.” Satsuki suggested.

 

“Satsuki-san, are you sure?” Ryou asked and Satsuki nodded. “It is dangerous!” Ryou exclaimed.

 

“It is interesting, we’ll go in pairs, and it’s gonna be an amazing survival race.” Riko exclaimed and the Seirin delegates groaned.

 

“Not that survival race Riko, you almost got us killed before!” Junpei exclaimed but the girl was set in stone. “This is ridiculous.” Junpei said and Kiyoshi laughed next to him.

 

“That’s what you get for choosing her as your mate!” Kiyoshi exclaimed and Riko threw a spoon at the general.

 

“Watch your mouth soldier, you are talking about the future queen-consort of Seirin and mind you, I will not allow you to be a King-consort if you keep this attitude up.” Riko shouted and there were murmors and hums and teasing sounds around the table.

 

Kiyoshi sighed but smiled. “You are truly fitting to be the boulder queen.” Kiyoshi remarked and Junpei laughed as Kiyoshi received a spoonful of grits to his face.

 

“Okay, we are not going on a food fight.” Akashi set down his hand and everyone settled down. “I think this is a fitting training, and wouldn’t it be nice to test the waters for the mated pairs, it will be challenging and fun.” Akashi remarked.

 

“And what about the unmated ones?” Midorima asked as he adjusted his glasses.

 

“We choose our partners, or Riko and Satsuki can assign them.” Akashi shrugged.

 

“We have to plan this one out but, we have a couple of days till the weekend, We will head out by Friday.” Satsuki finalized and they all returned to their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rather short but I hope it gives you more of the Akafuri vibe.  
> There is this island that they’ll be going for training. I am going to hint for something grand going to happen in there so hopefully hang in there ^^


	15. Survival of the fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an island somewhere, that welcomes braves souls, but never gave them any easier time. Those who are brave can try, but only the true warriors can survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me.

At the break of dawn their quarters were invaded and half dressed men were pulled out into the open courtyard with confused  faces and scowls on the tips of their tongues. The guards pointed their swords on the Kiseki and it made the boys angrier at the moment.

 

“Orders from Princess Momoi.” Sakurai said then flinched as Aomine growled. “You are going on survival training.” Sakurai added. “Good luck.” He said then allowed the soldiers to hand each lad a change of clothes and a bag with some essentials.

 

“Satsuki is brutal!” Aomine whined as he changed into the pants, boots and a shirt that Tuouan guards used for training.

 

“But you suggested this Aominecchi!” Kise whined next to him.

 

“So bothersome.” Murasakibara said and Himuro laughed next to him.

 

“This will be team training, you are paired up with your mates.” Junpei added as he handed each a scroll that happened to be a map. “This will be your guide, the island is vast and treacherous but we are confident that you can handle this training. Princess Momoi  and Riko will be waiting for you on the mark on the map.”  Junpei instructed.

 

“I don’t have a mate.” Furihata raised and Teppei grinned while Junpei’s eye twitched.

 

“And so is Akashi-sama!” Mibuchi announced and Furihata blushed as Akashi nodded and accepted the scroll from Junpei.

 

“Each pair will have their own boats to send you to the island. It’s a one way trip and only when you reach the safe point can you get out of the island.” Teppei explained. “But if you encountered difficulty that can halt your journey, then you can send in a distress call, build a fire and throw in some of the powder found in your pack to make red smoke, we will aide you.” Teppei said and everyone nodded.

 

“Fastest gets a reward and the record is actually 3 days.” Kasamatsu informed them. “Do this for your countries.” He added and everyone cheered.

 

“Everyone, board your ships and on to your training.” Junpei shouted and everyone cheered and went to their respective boats. “Furihata and Akashi will board the boat assigned to Seirin.” Junpei said and Akashi nodded. 

 

“Kuroko-sama and Kagami-sama will board the Teiko boat.” Mibushi said and Kuroko nodded while Kagami took both bags and carried them. “My, Kagami-sama is strong.” Mibuchi praised.

 

“I am sure your mate is a hell lot of stronger.” Kagami cocked his head towards Nebuya and Mibuchi chuckled.

 

“You are a keen observer. Please take care of our prince.” Mibuchi said and Kagami nodded.

 

“Of course, Tetsu’s my mate.” Kagami said matter-of-factly and then turned to Akashi. “Take care of Furi okay?” He shouted and Akashi grinned.

 

“Do not worry, I am capable brother.” Akashi teased and Kagami snorted as he boarded his boat then assisted Kuroko as the omega got on the boat.

 

Akashi did the same, assisting Furihata into the boat then gave the captain the go signal. The boats took their own routes to the island and the rest of the guards boarded their own boats to meet Riko and Momoi in the island.

 

Furihata breathed in the salty air as the boat travelled and Akashi observed how the beautiful sea framed Furihata’s features as he looked out into the open. Akashi wouldn’t deny that he had found Furihata more attractive in the days passing and he could factor in a lot of theories and reasons but then again, there is one logical answer to his question, making him smile just a little more than what he had wanted.

 

The trip took a little over an hour and by the time they alighted the boat and waved to the driver, Furihata was ecstatic to go on an adventure of a lifetime.

 

“I don’t know what to expect so please don’t leave me.” Furihata said and Akashi chuckled.

 

“I won’t live it down if I let anything happens to you. I will face the wrath of both Kagami and Tetsuya.” Akashi reminded him. “The map?” He asked and Furihata handed him the scroll and Akashi focused his attention on the direction that was indicated at the map.

 

Furihata rummaged his bag and cheered as he handed Akashi a compass. The Alpha was grateful for the help and they made their way towards a path that will lead them inside a dense forest. Akashi instructed Furihata to keep a dagger on bay while he took a machete to clear the way and as safety precaution if ever some wild beasts come to attack them.

 

 Akashi was floored though when they stepped inside the forest and the vines cleared themselves to give them path. Furihata smiled at him innocently and Akashi knew that something must be up with the omega.

 

“Are you hiding something important Furihata-kun?” Akashi inquired and Furihata shook his head.

 

“Seirin is blessed by the Earth goddess.” Fuirhata shrugged and Akashi nodded.

 

“Interesting, really interesting.” Akashi muttered and Furihata smiled at him.

 

“Say, Akashi-sama, are you scared of something?” Furihata dared to ask and Akashi raised a brow as he led them further down the path. “I mean, you look so pristine and perfect, and always confident.” Furihata blabbered .

 

“oh, that’s all because I was trained to be absolute; growing up I was put into a mindset to be the best in whatever I do.” Akashi remarked. “But I do fear the future; I mean what if I ended up as a failure of a prince?” Akashi said and Furihata saw a vulnerable Akashi and it was beautiful and inspiring.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be one.” Furihata said and Akashi smiled and nodded. Furihata knew that smile was genuine and it made him feel a little more than just admiration.

 

But a sudden blast startled them and Akashi growled as he let out an arm to protect the omega. “I smell strong alpha and some beta, it could be enemies.” Akashi said and soon closed his eyes before opening them to reveal his ruby red eye and another one in gold.

 

Furihata gasped and as his foresight came to him, and then he shared a look with Akashi, both knew what it meant, they have to fight pirates.

 

Hey stumbled upon a group of men by a waterfall and the men where wielding their swords just as Akashi approached them. “This is an island under the kingdom of Tuou, you have no rights to be settling in here.” Akashi said but the presumed leader snarled and let out a battle cry. Akashi smirked as he expected the attack, and with his emperor eye, he had an advantage over these petty crooks. He had target the enemies weak spot and a lot of them were already writhing in pain when his attention was called by the leader, holding Furihata as hostage.

 

“You are strong alpha, but your omega is not the same. I could take him with me and breed him.” The pirate announced and it disgusted Akashi to no end. But before he could even make a move, the ground underneath Furihata’s feet shook and wide eyes, the pirate fell into a hole and was buried alive. The other pirates noticed the omega and were scared shitless so they scampered off to where their ship was docked, a few miles off shore.

 

Akashi was gaping when Furihata approached him and soon he was touching Akasi’s hand. “Did I scare you?” Furihata asked and Akashi shook his head.

 

“I was just surprised, you are not an ordinary omega.” Akashi announced and Furihata nodded.

 

“I would tell you my secret, but we need to find shelter, it is getting dark Akashi-sama.” Furihata said and Akashi nodded.

 

They walked back towards the place where they left their bags and started to trek back to the forest and found a cave they could rest for the night. The cave is near stream and that was good to get some fish to cook for dinner. With a bunch of dried twigs and Akashi’s flame, they built a fire to keep them warm. Akashi took out his sword and found a long stick he could sharpen and used it to catch some fishes which they roasted on the open fire.

 

“I owe you an explanation.” Furihata said and Akashi nodded.

 

“At your own pace.” He responded and Furihata noted the pair of red eyes glowing in the flame.

 

“Teiko has a special omega right?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded. “Seirin has a special omega as well, deemed to be the kingdom’s treasure.” Furihata explained and Akashi nodded.

 

“a 6-tailed kitsune.” Akashi said and Furihata nodded.

 

Furihata closed his eyes and opened them to reveal a mismatched pair of caramel and honey orbs glistening with the light of the fire and Akashi gaped seeing fluffy caramel tails with fluffy amber tips fanned behind Furihata, a total of 6 tails.

 

“I am that special omega.” Furihata announced and Akashi gasped as his alpha, growled painfully inside him. “Let him out.” Furihata said and Akashi closed his eyes to reveal the ruby and gold eyes of the other Akashi.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.”  The gold eyed Akashi greeted and Furihata nodded, a blush on his cheeks was evident.

 

“did you wait that long?” Furihata asked and Akashi laughed.

 

“It is a question that needs no answer.” Akashi replied.

 

“Then I assume you know what I will ask of you.” Furihata said and Akashi nodded.

 

“It is not the time though.” Akashi confessed and Furihata smiled.

 

“You are indeed smart Akashi.”Furihata laughed and extended a hand to the alpha who took it and kissed it. “This will not be the last time we’ll meet.” He finished and leaned in to kiss Akashi’s cheek.

 

“I will be waiting.” Akashi smiled and they both closed their eyes.

 

They opened their eyes and ruby met caramel. “Did…” Furihata trailed and Akashi smiled at him.

 

“At the right time Furihata-sama.” Akashi said and offered the omega a hand to lead him towards the cave to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you guys are thinking.. Furihata has another personality? I will answer that in the next chapter and yes, it will include mating.. coz you know I am a tease ^^


	16. A promise fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was made a long time ago, when they were blissfully unaware of the future. To save the kingdoms from war, a promise was made them three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone for the kudos~ we are past 250 kudos and that is amazing! Thank you for appreciating my work and as promised, I will give you Akafuri mating~ 
> 
> I want to apologize as well because I had my job and spazzing about kpop that pre-occupied me so updates were a little slower than I would have wanted.

_The world is on a brink of war as the prince of Rakuzan was in a position to choose an omega for a mate. Teiko has sent in their precious princess and Kaijo sent an omega princess as well. Both were very beautiful and were suitable as mates. But the dilemma arouse because if the prince choose one over the other, then the risk of angering the other kingdom is high._

_“My Lady.” The Rakuzan prince bowed and  the Deity of fire smiled at him._

_“Rise my child.” The Deity said and the prince let out a breath._

_“If I may ask my lady, can I not choose either for a mate?” The Rakuzan asked and the lady smiled at him._

_“Why do you hesitate my child?” The deity asked and the prince sighed._

_“I am afraid of the repercussion of the actions of chosing one mate over the other.” The prince revealed._

_“You are wise indeed, my son.” She smiled at him. “You have my protection and blessing my child.” The deity said and the prince smiled and thanked her._

_The prince of Rakuzan stood in front of two omega and bowed at them. “I am sure that this is a hard decision to accept but I decline any of the omegas presented.” The prince said and everyone gasped. “I am sure that choosing one will anger the other party and thus I refuse to be the cause of an impending war. I respect the deities and kingdoms and thus choose to decline any omega from other kingdom.” The prince clenched his fists but was stern with his decision._

_“As the prince of Rakuzan, I do intend to keep the peace amongst the kingdoms so I’ve made this decision.” The Rakuzan prince then fell to his knees and bowed._

_Strong wind blew, the ground shook and the fire ablaze as the three deities appeared before the gathered crowd. The people bowed to show their respect as the three deities gathered in front of them, in all their glorious beauty._

_“Rise.” The Fire Deity announced and everyone rose to their feet._

_“I trust that the prince is reluctant to choose.” The Wind Deity asked and the prince nodded._

_“I heard his reasons and it is somehow reasonable.” The Earth Deity added._

_“Rakuzan had raised a great prince and as the ruling Deity, I support this decision.” The fire deity said. “It is not that the omegas presented were less than standards, but rather, it is because of the peace that we want to keep.” The Fire Deity smiled at the Rakuzan prince._

_“I do wish that in any succeeding generations, such twin alphas would be born to be suitable mates to the omegas of Teiko and Kaijo, it would be definitely be acknowledged.” The prince said._

_“I will grant Teiko a special omega, a blue phoenix that will be the mate of Rakuzan prince when the time comes.” The wind Deity announced._

_“a special omega will hail from my charge.” The Earth deity then announced._

_“When that time comes, a special twin fire princes will emerge. The powerful alphas who will be mated to the special omega. Until that day when they all appear, this agreement will course through your veins.” The Fire deity spoke and in a blink of an eye, the deities disappeared from sight._

_\----_

 

 

Kuroko woke up feeling cold sweat drip down his body. He looked at his mate who had brows furrowed in deep scowl and he knew he was having a nightmare. Kuroko placed his marked wrist on tope of Kagami’s mark and kissed Kagami’s cheek, making the alpha open his eyes.

 

“Tetsu?” Kagami asked and Kuroko smiled.

 

 

“Yes, It’s me Taiga.” Kuroko replied and Kagami ran a hand on his hair and laughed.

 

 

“Weird dream I had.” Kagami confessed as Kuroko rest his head on Kagami’s chest.

 

“Was it about Rakuzan?” Kuroko asked and Kagami hummed.

 

“yeah, it was so surreal.” Kagami said and Kuroko sighed.

 

 

“If it is true then, you would probably know by now what will happen to them.” Kuroko said and Kagami nodded.

 

“Though it was supposed to be Kaijo.” Kagami said and Kuroko shook his head.

 

“The Earth Deity did not mention Kaijo. Besides, Kaijo is a race of wolves, Seirin are more special with the race of Kitsune.” Kuroko answered and agami chuckled.

 

“Let’s get to sleep, we need to finish this quickly, the rough earth is not good for your sin.” KAgami said and Kuroko chuckled.

 

“I am not that fragile Taiga, I handled a fierce alpha.” Kuroko said and Kagami flushed.

 

“Yeah, so I’m sure you’re not afraid to handle more.” Kagami challenged and Kuroko met his gaze.

 

“So on Taiga, after we settle this.” Kuroko replied and they snuggled close to sleep through the rest of the moonlight.

 

 

\-----

 

Furihata woke up with a jolt and panted as sweat trailed down his body. He looked at where he was and soon focused his caramel eyes on a pair of ruby orbs.

 

“Furihata-sama?” Akashi asked and Fuirhata shook his head.

 

“A nightmare.” Fuirhata uttered and Akashi nodded and offered him a canister of water to drink.

 

“If you may, can you tell me your dream?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“It’s about, uhm Rakuzan and the fire prince and special omega.” Furihata said and locked eyes with Akashi.

 

“I see, I had the same.” Akashi replied and Furihata was wide eyed.

 

 “By any chance, is the blue phoenix and the Fire prince meant Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“There is a chance.” Akashi answered.

 

“Then, it means…” Furihata trailed off and closed his eyes as a heat coursed through his body.

 

“Are you okay?” Akashi asked as Furihata bent his body forward and grabbed Akashi’s clothes as he gasped.

 

Akashi’s eyes widened as Fuirhata’s Tails emerged from behind as the omega writhed in pain. Akashi slightly panicked, he knew what was happening to the omega and it partly scared him. Akashi felt his alpha growl and he knew this is not the right time to question his other self, the time has come to mate, and whether he liked it or not, it’ll happen now.

 

“Akashi.” The voice of the omega seemed different and Akashhi closed his eyes to let the alpha take over his body; Ruby and gold meet caramel and gold once again. “It has come.” The brunette omega said and Akashi growled low at the invitation.

 

The cave was musty and smelled of moss and dirt but for an omega in heat, there’s no time to be choosy. Furihata took of his clothes gracefully, freeing his six tails that represented his status as Seirin’s treasure. Akashi’s eyes skimmed the pale body of the omega, gorgeous in every way. Furihata smiled as he motioned for his mate to come closer.

 

They met in a heated kiss and Akashi was enthralled as the lips and tongue of the omega tasted sweet in his own. Akashi wanted more, the heat radiating from Furihata’s body was enticing and he growled as he attacked the omega’s neck. The clothes Akashi was wearing was shed as he continued to  devour each patch of skin he could land his mouth and the moans Furihata was giving was more than enough of encouragement for Akashi to pursue his movements.   


Furihata’s tails weren’t for decoration, the omega has them for a reason, and good reason it was because Akashi can feel the fur creep between his legs and one wrapped around his cock, stroking it to hardness as he swirled his tongue on Fuirhata’s navel. The moans that reverberated inside the cave were music to each other’s ears and it made Furihata’s heat intensify.

 

“I need you Akashi.” Furihata whined and Akashi went lower until his mouth touched the tip of Furihata’s sensitive cock.

 

“We’ve both waited this long, let’s not make it pass by quickly.” Akashi said briefly and took the cock into his mouth again and sucked on it like a delicious ice pop in a hot summer afternoon.

 

“Mhnangnngnngngngng” Furihata grabbed hold of Akashi’s red hair and held it tightly as the alpha devoured him until he released his own fluid inside the alpha’s mouth.

 

Akashi smirked as he wiped his mouth, it was bitter but the taste of Furihata is something he can only enjoy and it made him want the omega more. He moved down and ran circles around Furihata’s inner thighs before he stuck his tongue into the puckered and dripping hole. Furihata was already dripping and it will only take a few strong  push to make Furihata go over the edge.

 

“Let go.” Akashi growled and the tail stroking him let go in favor laying limp, fanned out but still in full attention, around the omega.

 

Akashi spread Furihata’s leg apart and eased himself inside the omega. The stretch on the hole made Furihata gasp but the friction of the cock hitting his walls and penetrating him was making his heat bearable and pleasurable. Furihata moaned wantonly at the feeling of being filled and it was making his head lose all sanity and not to mention the ability to speak.   
  
Akashi slipped inside, cock large and pulsing, and growing more as the muscle wrapped around his cock like it was a sheath to a polished sword. Akashi moaned in pleasure as he fully entered the omega, his cock pulsing hard and begging for more friction but Akashi still has sanity left to make Furihata adjust to his size, he is still large and could hurt Furihata unintentional or not.

 

“Move.” Furihata spoke in above whisper but Akashi heard it clearly. He adjusted Furihata’s legs to rest on either side of his hips and gripped the omega’s hips as he braced himself to thrust inside the hot and wet hole.

 

The heat provided lubrication but with Akashi’s size, he was creating friction much more than the natural fluids Furihata’s body is producing. But they both knew that the omega will eventually cope with the size so the pain that Furihata is feeling would disappear and the pleasure would eventually take over his system.

 

The thrusts were slow and shallow that it made Furihata growl low in his throat, his tails not liking it as well that it was slowly moving on its own. Akashi laughed as he pulled out and motioned for Furihata to go onto his knees; the omega obliged without a word and Akashii can fully appreciate the 6 majestic tails, caramel like Furihata’s hair with amber tips that probably signified the color of his mate. Akashi yanked one and kissed it, making Furihata moaned as Akashi entered him again, now in with more force and in a hurried manner.

 

Akashi did not wait for Furihata to adjust as he moved his hops and made Furihata moan loudly at the pleasure sedating the fire in his body. He arched his back anf Akashi found it lovely, the tail now perked and sensitive, almost at lost on what they should do as the omega was feeling too much pleasure build inside him. Akashi varied his thrusts from slow and shallow to fast and deep. He rolled his hips a few times as he fucked deep into the omega and more cries of pleasure came out sinfully from the omega’s mouth..

 

“Oh please do me harder.” The omega begged and Akashi felt the power and control over his mate, the beautiful kitsune is under him both figuratively and literally, and it meant all the ego boost that Akashi could get.

 

“I will.” Akashi’s voice was deeper than usual as he set a pace that made Furiahta moan louder, his hands now gripping the soil beneath him to somehow release the pressure he was feeling.

 

The alpa was starting to see deep red, and he knew that his animal instincts will take over soon and if he let go of it, he would not be sure if Furihata could even walk after he’s done with him and it was a moment of panic for Akashi.

 

“Let him out Akashi, breed me cause I’m yours.” Furihata shouted and Akashi’s eyes dilated as he heard the words from the omega. No more restraints, no more holding back, he’s going to claim this omega and mark him as his own.

 

Akashi’s hips snapped as he moved faster and Furihata’s eyes dilated as the pleasure came to him and he released his orgasm for the second time, the earth beneath him now stained with creamy white fluid. “What a waste.” Akashi growled and pulled out before pulling Furihata harshly for a kiss. “I will not let you come like that again.” Akashi warned and without warning, he let Furihata sit on his lap, the alpha cock burying deep inside him.

 

“Oh.. Akashi.” Furihata moaned.

 

“Move Kouki.” Akashi whispered hotly and Furihata nodded and arranged himself to ride the alpha.

 

Akashi watched as Furihata bounced on top of him, the tails now fanning gloriously behind the omega and he noticed the amber now turning a shade of gold while red striped down the caramel length of the tail. Akashi grinned, he has claimed Seirin’s precious omega and he’ll keep a powerful mate.

 

“Akashi.” Furihata panted and Akashi held the omega’s hips and gently laid him down on the ground.

He gently lifted the hips a few inches off the ground and without warning, he slammed hard making Furihata cry out of pleasure.

 

He was so close, he can feel his tip swelling inside the omega and it was only a matter of time before he would knot inside his mate. Akashi felt one of the tails encircle his left wrist and heat burning his skin. When the tail let go of his wrist, he saw a mark, 6 tails in caramel, amber and gold, encircled his wrist similarly like what Kagami had right now. It made Akashi smile more, the omega has accepted him fully and now only the knotting remained. As Furihata moaned a final time and spilled out his semen on their naked abdomens, Akashi sank his cock deep into the omega and knotted with a loud groan of pleasure. Furihata stared at the alpha and their eyes locked in a fire gaze, lust and love filled them and Furihata smiled before closing his eyes tiredly.

 

Akashi arranged himself and Furihata to lie side by side, his arm wrapping around the omega’s waist as he pulled the prince closer to his body. Furihata was drained but a content smile graced his lips, making Akashi’s heart swell with gladness. Akashi took Furihata’s right wrist and noticed the mark of a lion’s head with a tail wrapped around his wrist. Akashi kissed the mark then kissed Furihata’s forehead before he closed his eyes and rested for the night.

 

\---

 

The morning that followed was awkward as Furihata pushed himself away from the Rakuzan prince and took whatever cloth he could find to cover his body. He noticed that his tails were out and gasped as he looked at Akashi’s naked body.

 

“Akashi-sama.” Furihata called out and Akashi opened his eyes to see a blushing Furihata.

 

“I think it is fitting that we address each other with our first names, seeing that we are mated to each other.” Akashi replied.

 

“Seijuurou..?” Furihata asked and Akashi chuckled.

 

“Too long?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“Can I call you Sei?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded and smiled at Furiahta fondly.

 

“It seems that you have some more explaining to do Kouki.” Akashi said and Furihata blushed.

 

“Can I get a bath first?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“We can bathe in the stream, you first if you want to.” Akashi offered and Furihata nodded and took some clothes with him and ran butt naked towards the stream to remove the dirt and grime from his body and the stickiness between his legs.

 

“ _how peculiar don’t you think?”_ Akashi heard his alpha and he understood what it meant, the mythical  alpha and omega resided in their bodies were bound to mate for as long as prophesized but the mortals that they inhabited had taken a liking to each other as well without them knowing that they are bound to be mates.

 

“I will have my time brother, you enjoyed yours already.” Akashi reolied and he could hear his alpha laugh.

 

“ _Well, to do that, you must first survive this island and then survive Seirin’s army_.” The alpha spoke and Akashi sighed.

 

“Funny how I would face them when you were the one to claim the mate.” Akashi shook his head and went out of the cave to check up on the prince who was enjoying himself in the stream, the tails fanned out beautifully as the light hit the gold, amber and caramel, like a sweet tart served during tea time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it may look a bit awkward.. sorry. So yeah, there were two personalities for Akashi and Furihata. If you are asking why didn’t Kagami and Kuroko had other personalities, well I am not dure myself. Lol, kidding aside; the kagakuro pair really doesn’t need a separate entity of their own because their identities were very much straight forward, with Kuroko being revealed as a Blue phoenix early on, and Kagami being a guardian. But Akashi and Furihata are much different given that Akashi has Bokushi and Furihata has his tails. Do I make sense??


	17. To fight an army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Seirin’s treasure must be protected, Akashi needs to prove himself as a worthy mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears… here is an update..

After they were fully clothed and decent looking, Furihata was blushing as he faced Akashi who was looking at him with fond eyes.

 

“Shall we get going?” Akashi suggested and Furihata nodded.

 

The Seirin prince fidgeted for a while but then took Akashi’s hand as they walked side by side through the forest.

 

“You don’t need to hold my hand.” Akashi said but Furihata blushed shyly.

 

“I wanted to.” Furihata replied their marks searing as their marked wrists touch each other, the lion and the kitsune now united as one.

 

“It seems that you’ve gotten brave.” Akashi replied and Furihata smiled.

 

“It’s been a while since I let out my kitsune.” Furihata said and Akashi nodded. “And then we mated.” Furihata chuckled.

 

“Does anybody else know your secret?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“There’s my family, and Kagami and Himuro and Alex. Just them.” Furihata replied.

 

“And then me.” Akashi said and Furihata nodded. “How did they know?” Akashi asked.

 

“It was an accident; actually, we were training with Alex when we encountered some beasts by the mountain. We were in danger and that’s when Himuro discovered his tail, Kagami found his flame and I found 6 tails.” Furihata explained and Akashi nodded.

 

“Kouki?” Akashi called and Furihata looked at him. “When we meet your brother, I must challenge him.” Akashi said and Furihata nodded.

 

“I’m sure you need to, but I am not worried.” Furihata smiled at him. “You are after all half of Kagami, and he is powerful as we’ve seen with his battle with Aomine-kun.” Furihata said and Akashi smiled.

 

“I’m not just sure how you will react to it.” Akashi confessed and Furihata soothed his worries.

 

“As long as there is no death, then I’m okay.” Furihata said and Akashi nodded, pulling his mate closer to his body.

 

“We’ve already mated Kouki, but I would really like to get to know you more. Not as the alpha and omega that we are but just Seijuurou and Kouki.” Akashi said and Furihata nodded.

 

“That would be lovely.” Furihata replied and they trekked off to the finish point.

 

\----

 

Aomine and Kise arrived at the same time as Kuroko and Kagami, the two alphas bickered who was first and who was better but seeing Midorima and Takao aleady longing by the beach enjoying their sweet time.

 

“Guess the Hawk eyes gave them the advantage.” Kise remarked and Kuroko chuckled next to him.

 

“Muro-chin, you shouldn’t have taken a detour we would have arrived faster.” Murasakibara whined but Himuro fished out a bunch of sugar cane and handed it to the alpha who munched it happily.

 

“I’m sorry okay, but we found the patch of Sugar cane and you wanted to eat them!” Himuro’s voice was motherly and it made Kagami laugh.

 

“You baby sat?” Kagami asked and Himuro nodded. “So are we the last?” Himuro asked and Kagami shook his head.

 

“Furi’s not back yet.” Kagami said and Himuro gave him a surprised look.

 

“It’s not like Akashi to stall.” Aomine remarked and just as cued, the said red hair appeared out of the forest hand in hand with Furihata.

 

There were gasps and when Seirin’s team headed by Junpei saw the prince held by Akashi, they knew what it meant. Junpei walked to meet them and with a glare, he stopped just in front of the alpha. Akashi knew what Junpei was doing, expected it even and with all his instincts kicking in, he fell to his knees and showed his wrist in submission to the brother of his mate. Junpei looked at the mark, the 6 tails adorned the left wrist of the red head and Junpei knew that there is no going back with this. Furihata fell to his knees as well and showed his wrists, the lion marking his right wrist tp claim the omega as the Rakuzan prince’s mate. Junpei nodded and asked them to stand.

 

“Seeing as you are a capable alpha, you have to face two of our fiercest alpha.” Junpei said and Kiyoshi stepped in behind the prince.

 

“I accept, shall we go with our true form?” Akashi asked and Junpei grinned and adjusted his glasses.

 

“You are not for subtlety.” Junpei said and he let out his tails, 9 red and black tails showing his status as the crowned prince of Seirin. Kiyoshi let out his tails as well and everyone was at awe with the display of power from the two alphas.

 

“Are they…” Murasakibara trailed off.

 

“Kiyoshi is the consort of Prince Junpei. Riko is the official mate.” Himuro explained to his mate.

 

“Oh good, I don’t need to challenge any of them, it looks tiring.” Murasakibara snorted making Himuro laugh.

 

“It would have been interesting if you challenged someone from Seirin.” Himuro remarked and the purple haired prince glared at him.

 

“I will crush them.” Murasakibara replied and it made Himuro smile that fond and knowing smile.

 

“I’m sure you’ll do.” He replied and pecked the mate’s lip making the giant smile like a three year old.

 

“Furi.” Kagami said and the prince nodded, stepping away from Akashi and settling between Kuroko and Kagami, who are going to keep an eye on him. “Just so you know, I am torn just as you are in this.” Kagami said and Furihata sighed.

 

“Hopefully it won’t end in bloodshed.” Furihata said and Kuroko patted his shoulder.

“I do hope so.” Kuroko replied and it only made Furihata sigh.

 

Akashi closed his eyes and opened it again to reveal mismatched orbs. He then motioned to begin and the Seirin alphas dashed to attack the fire prince. Akashi saw them coming, his emperor eyes already anticipated the moves and countered them effectively. Akashi was like dancing, as he dodged the attacks of the Seirin alphas.

 

There was a growl and Junpei quickly threw a kick while Kiyoshi connected his fist with Akashi, sending the red head a few meters back but he regained his composure and faced the Seirin duo. Akashi wiped his cheek and laughed, that was admirable.

 

“I wasn’t able to predict that.”  Akashi said, eyes scanning his opponents and truly seeing how this match will go, his brain now forming strategies to beat them.

 

“Take us more seriously.” Junpei shouted and Akashi nodded.

 

They took stance once again and as soon as the Seirin alphas attacked, Akashi used ankle break at them and charged, giving each a kick on their weak points. Akashi then growled as he took the presence of another alpha, Seirin’s future Queen consort.

 

‘You started the fun without me.” Riko said as she too unleashed her tails and attacked Akashi.

 

“I may be at a disadvantage.” Akashi muttered but felt a strong presence next to him. 

 

“You are most definitely not.” Furihata spoke next to him, tails fanned out revealing his status and everyone except Kagami and Himuro were surprised with the six tails from the omega. Furihata barred his fangs to the three alphas and Akashi couldn’t be any more proud of his mate.

 

The ground then shook and formed a ring around the three alphas as Furihata raised his hand. Akashi then raised his and fire came out of his palms and surrounded the Seirin alphas, creating a wall as the earth blended with the flame making it stronger.

 

Everyone held their breath as they watched the fire and earth encircled the three alphas, and if they allowed it, they could finish it all too soon.

 

“Furi!” Kagami shouted and Furihata flicked his wrist and grabbed Akashi’s hand, intertwining their fingers as their marks glowed and burned with the contact of their other half.  Akashi’s flames dissipated and the three alphas were grinning as they faced the newly mated couple.

 

“I expected much.” Junpei said and extended a hand to congratulate the alpha.

 

“Thank you, you will be a strong leader of Seirin. And with your mates, I am sure that the Boulder Kingdom shall be like the rocks that you build the kingdom on.” Akashi remarked and Junpei laughed.

 

“Quite wordy, I leave my brother to your care. He is Seirin’s treasure after all.” Junpei replied.

 

“Will do your majesty.” Akashi said then  turned to Furihata who was panting but gave Akashi a smile once their eyes met. “You need to rest Kouki.” Akashi offered a hand which the omega took with an even wider smile.

 

\---

 

Akashi was sitting by the beach when he felt a strong presence sat next to him, he opened one eye and smiled placidly.

 

“You seem to be at peace.” Kagami muttered and Akashi nodded. “Did you have that dream?” Kagami asked and Akashi nodded again.

 

“It’s quite amusing how our lives would be entangled by such promise.” Akashi said and Kagami sighed.

 

“You didn’t hurt Furi that much right?” Kagami asked which made Akashi laugh.

 

“You are concerned because?” Akashi asked back and Kagami gritted his teeth and huffed.

 

“He’s a childhood friend, of course I am worried. I grew up looking out for him and he is Seirin’s treasure.” Kagami shouted and Akashi smiled at his brother.

 

“I hope you can trust me just as much as I trust you with Tetsuya. You are mated to Teiko’s special omega and as his childhood friend and adviser, I am truly satisfied that my brother is his mate.” Akashi said and Kagami let out a choked cough.

 

“You are embarrassing.” Kagami replied making Akashi chuckle. “I trust you, by all means I am relievedthat Furi has you for his mate, I can’t help but be protective over him despite knowing that his gifts make him far more superior than what his status deems.” Kagami replied.

 

“So How was your training?” Akashi asked the other red head.

 

“Not bad, predictable at some points but it feels good to do it with your mate, I feel stronger with Tetsu next to me.” Kagami grinned sheepishly. “Hey, not bad earlier.” Kagami  praised his brother.

 

“Really? It was to be expected.” Akashi said and Kagami effectively pushed the younger off of the rock and Akashi fell to the sandy beach. “You didn’t!” Akashi said and let out a ball of fire, which Kagami dodge.

 

“Fire won’t work on me brother.” Kagami retorted and wielded his own fire.

 

“We’ll see.” Akashi replied and before they know it, they were dancing with fires as they strategized on taking down the other red head.

 

The crowd gathered and watch in amazement as the fires glowed in different colors, from blues to greens, to yellows and oranges and then to red. Aomine felt like getting into the fight, he would love to battle Kagami or Akashi who is strong and that is a threat to him, a rival so to speak.

 

“Why don’t you join them Brother?” Kuroko asked and Aomine smirked.

 

“I’m sure I could take down your precious mate!” Aomine snarled and launched towards the red heads, Kagami qickly drawing his sword to counter the attack while he pushed Akashi away.

 

The other red head quickly maneuvered his body to keed himself from falling to the ground and launched a fire ball towards the bluenette.

 

“Aominecchi!” Kise shouted but before he could go to his mate, Junpei was already running to attack the other red head, and his sword clashed with Akashi’s quickly drawn one.

 

“Nothing personal.” Junpei said as he nudged his head towards the brunette and Akashi nodded and understood.

 

“I’m sure those two would be a headache combined.” Akashi replied as he adjusted his grip and with a slight thought, he had a strategy drawn out for him and his brother.

 

“Taiga, fire out.” Akashi shouted and Kagami nodded, moving his body to defense as Aomine attacked him with his sword.

 

The two red heads had their back  close to each other and what seemed like Rakuzan dialect, the two muttered a series of chants, and the circle appeared beneath their feet. The circle grew bright and  fire glowed beneath their feet making their opponents eyes’ wide and their mouths gaping.

“You’ve got to be kidding me Bakagami.” Aomine shouted and made a dash towards  Kagami.

 

The taller red head smirked as his sword burst into flames and charged back at Aomine. “No kidding Aho.” Kagami said as they fought it out, Aomine was struggling as each strike was harder to block, the power of the fire prince was quickly overwhelming him.

 

“Fangs barred, let’s do this.” Junpeishouted and let out a battle cry. The alpha aimed his sword at the Rakuzan prince and charged as he managed to hit a few strands of hair. Akashi smirked as his sword burst into flames as well and with grace and precision, he had attacked the Seirin alpha in a repeated and heated strike.

 

The sun was setting as the sparring came to an end, the fire princes stood victorious as the crowd cheered and applauded. The two extended a hand to their opponents who were smiling at the outcome of the fight.

 

“Nicely done, it gave my muscles some work out.” Junpei said and Akashi thanked him for a good fight.

 

“I didn’t hurt you too much did I?” Akashi asked and Junpei laughed.

 

“It’s fine, bruises are normal, I wasn’t stabbed to death so all is good.” Junpei remarked and Akashi nodded.

 

“Awesome! You two are the best for me!” Furihata said as he ran towards the two, quickly wrapping his arms around his mate who unfortunately became out of balance with the sudden body colliding onto his. Junpei laughed as he watched his brother’s antics and had given Akashi a wink before he walked back to his own mates.

 

 

“Really, was I that good?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded. “Do I get to have a reward Kouki?” Akashi asked and Furihata blushed scarlet before he leaned in and gave the alpha a quick kiss on the lips.

 

 

Aomine was disappointed that he lost but satisfied that he had fought such powerful opponent. He shook Kagami’s hand but not without the two lashing insults with each other. Kise raised a brow and quickly teased them for being too involved with each other, threatening to be Kuroko’s mate if they keep up with the Aho and Baka moments that they are having. Kuroko was unfortunately on Kise’s side on this and Kagami has to shove Aomine away to envelope his mate in his warmth, Making Kuroko nuzzle his cheek on Kagami’s broad chest.

 

“I assure you I don’t want to see you molesting my brother so we will head back and probably do something intimate.” Aomine said to Kagami who smirked at his rival and brother-in-law.

 

“Don’t wear out Kise that much,” Kagami remarked and Kise shouted in protest, he is not a trophy mate!

 

“I could kick your behind too Kagamicchi!” Kise remarked but smiled after winking at the red head.

 

Kagami tightened his embrace before he made Kuroko face him and peck his plump lips. He then held his hand and led the way back to the rest house for them to share dinner and rest before heading back to Touo.

 

“You did great Taiga.” Kuroko said and Kagami’s heart just went crazy with a simple compliment from his mate.

 

“It’s big coming from you.” Kagami replied.

 

“You really are amazing Taiga,” Kuroko said and Kagami couldn’t help but blush so hard at the words his mate is speaking. He couldn’t help but grin and he leaned into to capture those lips once more before they half ran, half walked back to the rest house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you how much I suck at writing action? This is quite longer than what I usually write but I hope it has more plot than just random garbled scenes.. until next time ^^


	18. An ally with the crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down by the port of Karasuno dwelled people who were called flightless crows. They were a thriving kingdom before they were brutally attacked by Aoba Josai, and it was by sheer luck that some of them survived. Now with the threat of Kirisaki Daichi and Aoba Josai’s collaboration, the small kingdom will have to extend their hands to some gracious help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it’s been months, I do apologize for the delay, life at work has been hectic and with September came a lot of activities… I do have a full schedule till end of sept so updates are like scarce T.T
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy a little crossover of the Haikyuu characters because the light and shadow of Seirin is quite similar to the spiker and setter of Karasuno, both Kagami and Kageyama are Baka XD

The plans were solid and they were all in agreement; it would be fulfilled in due time but right now, they have another mission to do.

 

The rest of the teams travelled back to their kingdoms to prepare for the onslaught that will commence in a few weeks. But the Generation of Miracles were left at Touo to plan an assistance to Seirin’s Neighboring kingdom. Momoi pursed her lips as she listened to her mate; the omega was shivering as he told the queen of the plea from Nekoma, Touo’s largest trade partner.

 

“It seems that Aoba Josai is siding with Kirisaki Daichi.” Momoi said and Akashi nodded.

 

“Do you plan on helping Karasuno?” Midorima inquired and Kagami clenched his fist, the kingdom has been a trade partner of Seirin for a while now, both establishing their wealth and status.

 

“If we could assist them, I will be indebted to you.” Furihata said and Akashi looked at his mate and saw determination and compassion. He smiled, he knew his mate would ground him in making decisions, and that is reassuring.

 

“It’s a lot of work.” Murasakibara groaned but Himuro laced their fingers and that was enough for the giant to agree with a sigh, Karasuno meant something to Seirin, and his mate is from the Boulder Kingdom, he must extend his assistance if he must.

 

“I won’t miss this chance to kick butts.” Aomine said, pumped up with the idea of fighting which made Kise sigh but admire his mate, because deep down he knew Aomine cares for small and helpless kingdom just like how he had given up claims for the Teikan throne by agreeing to be Kaijo’s consort prince.

 

“Thank you for heeding this plea.” Sakurai bowed at them and Aomine patted his back. “We shall head out to Nekoma first thing tomorrow to have a detailed strategy with Kenma, the kingdom’s crowned prince.” He added and they all nodded and headed out to their rooms to rest.

 

\---

 

“Is Karasuno that important Muro-chin?” Murasakibara asked as they lay on their bed for the night.

 

“They are a Kingdom that had been good partners of ours. Our Kingdom lacked some resources due to our terrain but Karasuno provided what resources we lack.” Himuro replied and Murasakibara nodded.

 

“Then let me be of aide too your Kingdom.” Murasakibara said and Himuro smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

 

“Thank you Atsushi.” Himuro replied and they close their eyes to prepare for a battle ahead.

 

 

 

Kagami was looking out into the sea by their window  when Kuroko approached him and stood by his side. Kagami extended a hand and Kuroko held it and laced their fingers. Kagami smiled as he took the laced fingers and kissed Kuroko’s knuckles making Kuroko blush slightly. “You seem to be affectionate Taiga.” Kuroko pointed out and Kagami grinned at him.

 

“I just feel like we are going to have a good fight soon, and I can’t help but be excited.” Kagami replied and Kuroko chuckled.

 

“You are really something Taiga-kun, no wonder my brother is eager to rival you.” Kuroko commented and Kagami laughed loudly.

 

“Oh he is someone I would consider my rival too.” Kagami said. “Let’s go to sleep now Tetsuya, we have a long day ahead of us.” Kagami offered. Kuroko nodded and allowed his mate to carry him towards their bed.

 

 

Akashi was contemplating when he felt the strong presence of the omegan prince. He closed his eyes and turned around as his Red and Gold met the Caramel and gold of his mate. Furihata smiled at him, his tails beautifully fanned out behind him and it calmed Akashi. “You tend to over think Sei.” Furihata said and Akashi smirked at him.

 

“I can’t help it, that’s why I have you to help me right?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

 

 

“Of course, you have me. Always.” Furihata replied as he pulled the mate towards their bed to rest.

 

 The trip to Nekoma was tense and Sakurai was fidgeting when Aomine approached him. He placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder to assure him that this is a worthy cause. Although Aomine looks like he is harsh with Sakurai, they both understand each other like brothers would.

 

“Sakurai-cchi!” Kise called out and the blonde prince smiling at Sakurai made him feel at ease. “Let’s all do our best okay?” Kise said and Sakurai nodded.

 

The trip took almost the day and they arrived at port of Nekoma at dusk. The Nekoma general, Kuroo. greeted them and ushered them to carriages that will take them to the palace to meet Prince Kenma. Nekoma is a brilliant city which was gifted Feline Deity bestowed upon their strongest alphas, including the prince. The generation of miracles were ushered inside the palace and the prince greeted them with a bored smile.

 

“Prince Kenma.” Sakurai greeted and the prince bowed. 

 

“I do appreciate the help your majesties, Nekoma is grateful to you.” Kenma addressed the guests.

 

“Let me introduce the Generation of Miracles.” Sakurai said.  And the princes were introduced with their respective titles that may or may not bore the usual audience.

 

  
“Please rest for the night; we will discuss the battle plan tomorrow.” Kenma said and they were led to their rooms to change and then for dinner.

 

\-----

“It seems that Oikawa’s forces have infiltrated Karasuno’s palace, but I received reports that King Daichi and his court has succeeded in escaping and hiding.” Bukoto reported to Kuroo who nodded then turned to Kenma who was thinking hard.

 

“We will discuss this with Kiseki.” Kenma replied and they left the room to meet their guests in one of the offices in the castle.

 

The guests greeted the monarch and Kenma handed a scroll to Momoi to study. The pink haired alpha read the report in concentration before looking at Kenma with clear displeasure.

 

“They have taken over the palace.” She stated and Kenam nodded once. “it will be a task but I am sure we can manage it.” Momoi  looked at her team who gave her a nod in return. “But we must set out to find the royal family first and secure their safety.” Momoi said and Kenma nodded.

 

“It’s Karasuno, no one better to send than us three.” Kagami said matter of factly and Kuroo raised a brow at the red head.

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself bakagami.” Aomine taunted.

 

 

“It is a fact that I do believe in brother.” Kuroko defended his mate. “Seirin is their longest ally more than any of our kingdoms.” Kuroko added.

 

“I would second the opinion.” Kenma replied and turned to Midorima. “Your mate would be beneficial for this, can we count on him?” Kenma asked and Midorima nodded as Takao grinned at him, his gray eyes glimmering with excitement.

 

“I would suggest that a slight change in strategy would be beneficial.” Akashi pointed out and with that, all ears were perked and at attention to the orders of the Rakuzan Prince.

 

 

\----

 

Karasuno is in ruins, the royal court has been hiding somewhere which made Oikawa mad. Karasuno was a peaceful kingdom but when they welcomed a certain alpha, they were targeted by Aoba Josai. Daichi looked at his injured mate, a pregnant omega carrying their daughter, an beta this time. He smiled tentatively when his mate smiled at him, eyes becoming crescents and making him irresistible.

 

“We are both fine Daichi.” Sugawara informed the king who nodded.

 

“I can’t help but worry.” Daichi confessed and Sugawara nodded.

 

“It can’t be helped, Kageyama did confess this to us.” Sugawara said, eyes wandering around and landing on a pair by the far corner of the cave.

 

“He at least warned us.” Daichi said and Sugawara nodded then took his mate’s hand and placed it on his bump.

 

 

The prince was still smiling as he tended to the wounds of his mate. The orange haired omega is really stubborn, more than his mate would allow but he still has his ways that his alpha mate won’t ever be able to resist him.

 

“Tobio.” Hinata called and the alpha sighed and looked at the omega. “It’s not your fault.” Hinata reassured him but Tobio shook his head.

 

“It is my fault Shouyu. I knew the danger that followed me but I involved your kingdom.” Kageyama replied and Hinata frowned before smiling at him.

 

“I knew that as well, but as your mate, I can’t ever leave you to fight this battle alone.” Hinata replied and it made Kageyama’s heart swell with so much emotions.

 

“Baka!” Kageyama muttered but then smiled, embracing the sun that Hinata was.

 

\----

 

_The Sun Deity had blessed Karasuno with warm summers and fertile land; and with that, a hailed omega that will inherit the same brightness of the orange sun. The omega was the second son of Kng Daichi and his consort Sugawara, Hinata Shouyu, named after the bright sun, and has been Karasuno’s light and beacon of hope._

_But when an injured alpha came into their borders, Karasuno came into peril, the mark of an Aoba Josai was enough to make them wary._

_“I will not drag you into this, I am a rougue.” Kageyama Tobio, an alpha so strong, he was almost a threat on his own._

_“But I will not let you leave.” Hinata was adamant to his  decision, he knew perfectly why. “You are my mate Kageyama.” Hinata was flushed as he confessed and Kageyama’s alpha roared at the confession. “please, stay and be with me.” Hinata was hopeful and it was that spark in his eyes that allowed Kageyama to let go of control and take claims on the omega._

_The sun marked the nape of the special omega, and by morning, the sun was embraced by the moon, Kageyama was the blessed alpha of the Moon Deity, a powerful alpha that Aoba Josai’s current king feared; and thus his exile._

_“I will protect you Shouyu.” Kageyama said and it made Hinata smile wide._

_“I know you will.” Hinata replied back and rest his head on the strong chest of his apha, while Kageyama found his hands stroking the mark on Hinata’s nape, the moon embracing the sun._

 

\---

 

“Are you sure that this will work?” Furihata asked his mate who nodded. He trusted his mate so he went down the ship and was ushered into carts that will take them north, closer to the borders of Seirin.

 

Halfway to their journey, they were stopped by soldiers and they were fierce looking. “Show us your identity and your purpose!” The soldiers demanded and Furihata nervously showed him the emblem of Seirin, a proof of his status as prince of a neighboring country.

 

“I just came from a travel from Nekoma, I had an audience with the prince and had been trading goods for my country. I came with  my adviser, my guards and their mates.” Furihata announced and the two Seirin guards saluted while their mates and the adviser bowed at them.

 

“I see, you may continue your majesty.” The soldiers saluted then let the party pass.

 

“Yes, thank you.  A gift to your king.” Furihata gestured to the box that Kagami and Himuro brought forward and the soldiers opened the box to reveal precious China and Fur that Nekoma has been prized for. “For letting my people travel to your kingdom.” He said then went their way.

 

Furihata sighed as they were far from the soldiers and was exciting the capital. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled as Akashi smiled back at him. “You did well Kouki.” Akashi assured him and Furihata blushed and nodded.

 

The distraction Furihata had cause made way for the others to proceed with the plan to traverse other paths and they would meet by the borders in  2 days, to where they Momoi’s reports pinpointed the place where the royal court would have taken refuge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make this Karasuno crossover a 1 time deal, but I got a few ideas that I would like to try out so there will be at least 1 more chapter on this one before we go to the actual highlight of this story.
> 
> I love the parental dynamics of Suga and Daichi, they fit the role so well. hahaha so forgive the cheese when it comes to their pair
> 
>  
> 
> There is a sort of reference to the K-drama 'Moon Embracing the Sun' in terms of wording (thanks Yooya for correcting me).. so i hope that it is not plagiarism

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that kind of bugged me with different plot directions but I finally decided to take on the period drama path (though it won’t be anywhere near accurate for I would never distinguish a kimono over a yukata or some sort of stuff like that, heck I fail at my local history XD). So it’s not yet clear where the A/B/O dynamics will settle but there will be ample plot for that. I also did name the two major pairs but there will be minor ones but don’t get your hopes up too much because writing both Akafuri and KagaKuro is already a mouthful given that Sei (he’s glaring at me) is a complicated character and Taiga (he’s glaring at me as well) is somehow gullible but very physical in terms of action scenes that I am not confident to write at the moment. Anyway, let’s all hope for the best


End file.
